


The Snowy friendship

by kuroNoneko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroNoneko/pseuds/kuroNoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always forgot about Canada. He was used to it, but what happens when one scary Russian notices him and wants to be his friend? Will others notice him as well. and does Canada want this new attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Fanfiction.net, there is slight depressed canada and very mild attempt rape (very mild) first time uploading on this sight so forgive any formatting issues. Please let me know what you think (no flames)

Canada watched the meeting quietly, no one was asking him for his opinion on the matter. Granted that was normal for him. He was invisible when he was with the other nations. To them, his seat was empty, unless of course 'he' was there. Canada shuddered at the thought of him. Russia. That one word sends Chills down everyone's spine. Canada sighed as he tried to get America's attention but as usual, America was busy being a self-proclaimed hero.

"Come on, iggy, just one and you'll be a hero like me!" America said loudly, with a pout on his face.

"Bloody hell America, I will not eat it, and it makes you fat!" England yelled back, "damn it Frances, get your bloody hands off of me!"

"But, Angleterre, I must express my feelings, you are just so handsome when your mad-" France replied seductively. When Canada could hear the sound of someone being slapped, followed by a rather high pitched yelp.

"Come on iggy, quite being a stick in the mud" America said, as he held his sides trying not to laugh.

"Umm...guys" Canada said quietly. His voice wouldn't be heard, of course. He would have to use a microphone to be heard. They didn't hear him again, as usual. Canada was tired and getting frustrated with being ignored.

"Zhat is enough!" Germany hollered, trying to stop the nations bickering. Everyone stopped talking as they looked towards the muscular blond. "Ve have very Important matters to discuss and no one seems able to pay attention, so I suggest we take a break and zhen continue tomorrow".

Everyone began to mumble their agreements as they all rose and left. It was a hard day and they were all tired so the break was welcome.

"America!" Canada tried hollering, still quietly.

"Huh?" America jumped, "who's there? - oh...what's yer name again?"

"C-Canada and this is jiro" Canada replied, as he held on to his beloved poler bear.

"Right, sorry, I'm Kinda brain-dead today, but did you see how much of a hero I was when I-" Canada stopped listening; he always did when his older brother started t talk about being a hero. "Then he was all like woah, and I was like yeah, I'm the hero."

Canada could only smile at his brother, before asking him if he remembered that Canada had to be at the airport at a specific time as he still had a meeting with his president. America froze. "Ah man I'm soo sorry I completely forgot and I promised Cuba we'd go for drinks!" America pouted

"Okay- "Canada began "I can get a ride, have fun."

America nodded with a smile on his face as he grabbed his folder with (un)written notes inside. "See ya bro" he said as he dashed out the door.

Canada hugged kuma closer to his chest and buried his face against the soft coat of his friend.

"Who?" Asked a certain fluff ball. Canada could only smile through his teary eyes as he said

"Canada"

"Oh...what's that?" Kumajiro asked, looking towards the table, where all the nations sat only minutes before. But in one of the spots was a folder with the Russian flag. He must have forgotten it Canada thought as he picked it up. He knew that the large man would be wondering where it was so he quickly pulled out his phone to call Ukraine, Russia big sister.

"Hello, comrade"

"Eh! Oh Russia!" Canada squeaked, he lowered the phone, "I was just about to call eh"

Russia looked down at Canada and saw a small man, one arm holding a white bear and the other holding his own folder. "Da, I see, thank you." He held out his hand to take the folder. He couldn't think of what the mans name was, the man had to be a nation but... "Forgive me, but what is your name again?"

Canada looked down with a slight blush "c-Canada." As he handed the folder over.

"It's getting late, da. What are you still doing here?" Russia then asked as he thought of the time.

"Oh, my bro-brother, was supposed, to g-give me a-a ride." Canada mumbled, he hated it when he stuttered. And he only stuttered when he was nervous, and talking to this man would make anyone nervous.

"Ah, I see da, come Canada." Russia said in a childlike way. And without giving the other country time to say anything, Russia grabbed the little Canadian's hand and pulled him along.

"W-what? R-russia, wh-where are you taking me?" Canada cried, being pulled along like a little child, as he tried to pull his arm away from Russia's strong grip. Russia said nothing as he pulled Canada through a tangle of halls and into an elevator. Where Canada let out a small squeak out of fear as the steel doors closed. Canada wondered if they were soundproof.

"America left already, so you need a ride da?" Russia then asked.

"I-i g-guess so" Canada replied, desperate to gain control of his stutter. Russia only nodded his head at the Canadians quiet reply. 'Why is he so nervous,' Russia thought to himself. He then realized that he hadn't properly introduced himself and was more then likely hurting little Canada's wrist.

"So Canada, tell me something." Canada jumped slightly, much to the Russians amusement.

"L-like what?" Canada asked as they then walked out of the elevator to the underground parking lot. Every murder scene Canada had ever seen, thanks to his brother America, flashed before his eyes. Russia laughed quietly at Canada. kuma started to get anxious and looked around with wide eyes. Then when they reached the car Russia told Canada to get in. Canada squeaked as he dashed to the passenger door and got in, not wanting to anger the other man.

"Where?" Kuma asked. Canada didn't respond to his furry friend as Russia sat in the driver's seat. It was a rental car.

"Tell me comrade, what is your name?" Russia asked.

"You forgot?" Canada said surprised, as Russia had seemed to remember it. "I'm ca-Canada"

Russia smiled and let out his creepy laugh, "kolkolkol, little Canada, I know that, I mean what is your human name?"

Canada looked towards Russia with wide eyes. The only people who know Canada s real name were America, England, France, and Prussia/Gilbert. "Okay Canada, my name is Ivan braginski" Russia said in attempts to 'break the ice' as they said.

"My-my n-na-name is Matthew, wil-wiliams." Canada/Matthew said. Rather shocked that ru-Ivan had told him that price of information. Normally only friends and family knew of each others human name.

"Now were getting somevhere, matvey, where do you need to go?" Matthew stuttered the airport. And Russia smiled as he then turned the car on and began to drive. Russia remained silent as he drove, he could sense the Canadians fear. "Comrade matvey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said sadly, everyone was afraid of him even his sisters were wary of him, he was used to being alone. But Canada didn't know Russia at all; there was this tiny thought that Russia had. He hoped that he could gain a friend and not be alone for the rest of his immortal life.

As long as he didn't frighten the smaller man first.


	2. Car Ride

Matthew could only sit and try not the shake uncontrollably as they rode in a awkward silence. "So h-hows ukra-Ukraine?" Canada asked, hoping to defeat the screaming silence that screeched in his ears.

Russia twitched his eyebrow slightly, "how do you know Ukraine," he asked.

"Oh, I've kn-known her aw-awhile, I guess you could say were friends eh" Canada said worried about how Russ-Ivan would react. He imagined that Ivan wouldn't be very happy as he was very protective over his sisters.

"Oh I see da, she's fine." Ivan replied, happy to have something to talk about, even if it was about his sister. She was the semi-normal one, but she wasn't allowed to talk to him, which made him sad. He was lonely.

"Oh, that's good." Canada said, noticing g that he didn't stutter, prompting him to continue, "so...what's your...umm...oh, what's your favourite thing too do?"

Ivan smiled childishly, as he answered, "hockey" knowing he would get a reaction from the Canadian. The only time Matthew was noticed by the others was when hockey was involved.

"I knew it!" Canada exclaimed happily. They had something to talk about! Canada then started to ask Ivan a bunch of hockey related questions and opinions..  
Kuma yawned. Ivan laughed at the endless train of questions he was being asked. Nonetheless he answered the questions and asked a few of his own, until Matthews phone started to play the Canadian anthem. He answered it.

"Hello?" Matthew asked.

"Dude! OK, listen to this, Cuba had to leave for some government thingy, so now I'm bored, wanna go see a horror movie with me?" America asked, "Where are ya?"

He forgot again. Mathew thought to himself, sadly. "Sorry America, I'm going to the airport." He said, quietly. "I was only staying the day remember?". Matthew looked down at jiro and smiled sadly. He could feel moisture gather in his eyes already. 'Maple' Matthew mentally swore. America was probably pouting as he always did when he didn't get his way.

"But-"

"I'm sorry America, next time, I promise." Matthew said, sad that his brother wanted to hang out for once and Matthew had to leave. He felt bad, not only did he have to say no to his brother, but he was with Russia. America and Ivan hated each other; they threatened nuclear warfare in the cold war.

"OK, fine, anyway who did you get a ride with?" America asked.

Maple, Merde, puck! Matthew silently began to panic. What was he to say? "Um...t-taxi" Matthew said quickly.

Ivan looked over towards his soon to be friend/passenger, in confusion.

"OK dude, see next meeting." America exclaimed "don't forget you need to try my new Hero Burger!"

"Alright, see ya." Matthew replied, he was tired suddenly but didn't want too make his brother freak out. The last time that happened...well it wasn't fun for the poor little nation. He had gotten sick and his brother came over to 'help' him. That event consisted of louder noise and explosions form America's video games. And absolutely horrible food that would clog his arteries at some point in time. Canada had to phone England and France to help him get America out of the house. And of course that plane had backfired on him badly. With Frances flirting and England's swearing his head off plus Americas noise, Canada had to use his secret weapon. His scary loud voice as opposed to his quiet meek voice.

Canada hung up the phone and looked towards the large Russian feeling guilt. Ivan must have heard the taxi comment.

"How's little amrika?" Ivan asked, trying to be friendly.

"Oh umm... he's doing well" Canada answered. Still worried that he had offence Ivan. But Ivan seemed not to mind to much, so maybe he didn't hear it. Matthew thought. "So, what about your other sister...what was her name again?" Mathew asked noticing that Ivan's hands on the steering wheels tightened. "Belarus?"

"...she's doing fine, and she far away da." Ivan said rather happily.

Matthew had only met Belarus once and didn't care to meet her again, she was scary.

"I have a question." Ivan said, slightly concerned. "Are you upset that you're with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try to upload untill um upto date with this, then i will add in my other stories i think one a day is good...but comment will help to make uploads faster. Tranlsations are merde for $hit (french) and da, the equivenlt for yes in russian ( i think)


	3. Are you?

Matthew squeaked and squeezed kuma slightly when he heard Ivan's question. He had hoped that Ivan didn't hear it but clearly lady luck was not on his side. "O-of c-course not! Its just that- you know, you and amer-America don't like each other..." Canada said quickly adding "and I don't want you to fi-fight each other over so- something as trivial as a ride."

Ivan remained silent as he thought about matveys words. They held much truth to them, but that did not mean that Ivan was happy about it. "We're here." Ivan said coldly as if his heart was an unbreakable stone.

Matthew looked out the window in shock; he didn't realize how much time had past. "I'm sorry Ivan," Matthew said as he made sure that Kumar was awake and at attention, (he hated the air ports, they were finicky about Kuma not being in a cage) and opened the unlocked door. Just as matt was about to step out he turned around and looked at Ivan and used one hand to reach into his pocket for a pen and paper. "Ivan?" Matthew said, hoping that Russia would look to wards him, as he quickly wrote done his private cell phone number and held it out for Ivan to take (yes, he managed to write his number while holding onto jiro at the same time) "here's my number, call me sometime and we can talk about hockey or something?" He said timidly, unsure with his actions.

Ivan looked towards Matthew, unsure of whether or not to be made or sad. He leaned over to the small blond and took the paper into his large hands. "Da, I will, good bye little matvey"

Matthew smiled a little and nodded his farewell as he closed the car door and began to walk into the airport building. As he walked he noticed that he was getting a lot of strange looms from the other people. He sighed, it was normal being ignored by the other nations and considered a freak with normal people. He then reached into his pocket to grab onto his ticket so he would know where to go. Pulling out his wallet he then heard male whistling. Matthew ignores it as he looked at the time and terminal numbers. He had 30 minutes before boarding so he looked up cheerfully as he was able to grab a quick bite to eat and some water for kumajiro. He walked over to the cafeteria and looked for the healthiest reasterunt (not that it was healthy, but it would be the best he could get) Matthew went and ordered a light salad and water bottle and went to sit down. Ignoring the fact that the cashier was talking about him with another worker. Matthew put Kuma down on the seat In front of him as he the opened the water bottle and poured some water into a small 'plastic bowl' those folds up.

Kuma remained quite, knowing that he wasn't allowed to case a spectacle of himself in public. He watched his lifelong partner, enjoying the calm, friendly atmosphere he gave off.

Matthew sat down in his chair and began eating. It wasn't 'to' bad but it wasn't good either. After he had finished he looked at the time and frowned, he had 20 minutes. He got up to put his garbage away and to pick up kuma when he heard a familiar male cat calling someone. Matthew sighed and thought 'hosers' as he walked away towards his terminal. However, he was soon crowded by multiple others. He looked up and saw the sign say for terminal 3 and turned to enter. It was a long empty hallway where it split both left and right. Matthew looked both ways in confusion. There were no other signs to tell him where to go. He went down the left hallway hoping it was the right one, Kuma was calmly sleeping in his arms. Soon he reached another corner and found out that it was a dead end, Matthew sighed, he hated airports, and he always got lost.

"Hey, sugar!" A male called out.

Matthew jumped and squeaked startled he turned around and saw two large men looking down at him. Matthew was suddenly aware of his own body type, he was small similar to a female, and his clothes were baggy. His blond hair was past his ears in length. And he had been told that he had a soft feminine face, according to Francis.

"I'm sorry-" Matthew started, when the guy on the left approached him, with a crooked smile.

"I think you should hang out with us, sweetheart." He said. Matthew felt his cheeks warm up and discolour at the man. He though Matthew was a girl!

"Sir I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush, so I must be go-" Matthew said as he moved the side so he could get past. But the man and grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"No, I think your going to have fun" the other man said.

*ohh, Canada, our home and native land-* Canada jumped and slightly smiled as the man let go, so Matthew could reach for his phone.

"Hello!" Matthew said, rather thankfully to his unknown saver.

"Da, privet matvey"

Mathew wanted to cry out in joy.

"Ivan! I seemed to have gotten lost" Matthew said hoping that the men would leave him "I could use some help."  
Matthew was taking a risk with asking Ivan for help, but he was desperate. Before Ivan could respond, Matthew felt an arm snaking around his waist. "Let me g-" the phone was taken from his hand and Matthew could hear 

Ivan, yelling on the phone, in a very concerned voice.

"Sorry dude, we have your girlfriend' who's going to have some fun with us."

~~~~~~change of points of view (sorry its very short)~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivan swore mentally at the mans words. Wait, girlfriend? Ivan wanted to laugh at that but knew that Matthew was in trouble, he quickly turned his car around and sped back to the airport.

"I believe that you should unhand my friend, before I do consider taking a metal faucet to you pathetic face comrade." Ivan threatened. Feeling the air in his car tensing up

"Dude, please, with a cute face like that, how can you not want her under you." The man said, Ivan could her Matthew in the background, saying "let me go!" Ivan parked in the large parking lot and quickly got out, planning to storm the place.

~~~~~~pov change~~~~~  
Matthew then quickly shouted out hoping that I can would hear him "I'm in terminal 3 left." Then Matthew felt his cheek stinging in pain. The man holding his phoned had slapped him. His glasses flew off and broke against the wall.

"Shut up, you little-oww" the man said. As he turned t looks at the larger man standing before him, holding onto a rusty pipe. The air around him seemed to turn purple as if a malevent spirit surrounded the large Russian. But Matthew couldn't see well so it might be is imagination.

"Ivan!" Matthew squeaked, glad to see him. The man holding him let go with a soft whimper before turning a running leaving his companion behind. The other man then dropped his phone and ran off as well. Matthew could hear his phone breaking as it hit the floor. He fell to his knees. He felt so scared and mad at himself for not being able to do anything. Matthew felt his eyes tearing up, he couldn't look up at Ivan. As he had then crouched down to be almost at the same height.

"Matvey, is okay da?" He said quietly. Not wanting to scare him.

"Flight 3 has left" a female said over the airports PA system.

Matthew looked up in panic "maple! That was my flight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews are magical things that make updates faster and my writ faster


	4. nice

Matthew didn't know what to think. He was standing in Ivan's hotel room. After the day incident, Ivan had simply allowed Matthew to stay where he was while Ivan went to change his flight ticket for another flight. Matthew when he was alone started to cry and Kuma had to nuzzle into his neck and lick his tears to get his owner to stop, especially before Ivan returned. Matthew barely remembered the rest, just that Ivan guided him out of the airport and helped him into Ivan's rental car, then into the hotel from.

"Comrade matvey!" Ivan said as he closed the door behind them. "I have some spare clothes that you may barrow for the night."

Matthew didn't respond until kuma looked up and licked his chin. "Eh-oh thank you." Matthew said nervously, with a small smile. Ivan nodded in response as they both walked forward. The hotel room was small and had a small kitchen, bathroom, a small couch and one queen size bed. Matthew put jiro on the floor so he could walk around while Matthew went and sat on the couch. He just wanted to relax and try to fade away into oblivion, or at least to actually be invisible would be good.

"Ivan?" Matthew said, looking up towards Ivan who was in the kitchen, preparing a snack.

"Da?"

"...why did you call me so quickly?"

Ivan stopped preparing his snack and remained silent for a moment as he thought about what he could say. He didn't know what to say. Ivan could feel Matthew's eyes remain on him as he stood there. 'I think your interesting, I want to be your friend, you confuse me, we have similar interests and climates, I wanted to hear your soft voice' all these ideas of 'why' came to him. But Ivan could only whisper "I don't know" as he unfroze and finished making his snack.

Matthew wasn't sure what he felt, he wanted Ivan to say something that made Matthew like someone cared. Not just something from the spur of the moment.

"Hungry!" Kuma growled loudly, feeling ignored.

Matthew didn't have any food for kuma with him and wasn't sure of what Ivan would have in the fridge. Or if it was good for his poler friend.

"So, comrade matvey, he is unusual for bear, yes?" Ivan asked as he walked towards them and sat down on the large bed.

Matthew imagined that 3 people could fit on the large bed, if it wasn't for the large Russian, who took up a large chunk of the bed. He didn't know why that thought made him blush, but it did.

"Yes, he's been with me since before I was discovered. The first nations found me and kuma in a small cave, I don't remember exactly what happened, but I know that I was clinging to his fur and they said that they were worried that he would hurt me. But obviously he didn't and he only growled at them when they went near me." Matthew replied, unsure of why he was feeling so talkative.  
Ivan listened intently to Mathew, his quiet voice was very calming, and as he finished his snack

"I'm hungry still!" Jiro called out, "feed me! And who are you again?"

Ivan laughed as he stood up and went back to the kitchen expecting Matthew to ask about food.

"I'm sorry kuma, I don't have anything for you-."

"Bear, I have some chicken, can you eat that?" Ivan said, interrupting Matthew, as he grabbed his leftovers form the night before. The white bear jumped off of the couch and walked briskly over to where Ivan held onto a plate of food. Ivan placed the plate down for the bear who greedily dived into it.

"Thank you Ivan," Matthew said quietly as he watched the bear eat.

Ivan said nothing as he smiled at his new friend. It was late, he then looked towards Matthew who sat and played with his sleeves. "Is late da."

Matthew jumped, Ivan had startled him while he was trying to think of a way to say thank you. "Oh, um yes it is, I'll sleep here goodnight Ivan." Matthew said quickly, as he laid down on his side and prepared to fall asleep.

"Bed is big da, and more comfortable, you have rough day, I do not mind sharing." Ivan said, not trying to sound perverted, just nice. He knew that Matthew still had no reason to trust him but, it was simply a thought. 

Besides, he knew that he was not yet tired, and knew that Matthew and he might bond more by watching a little TV. "I'm also going to watch TV, and the couch is not a good place to sleep da."

"I'm fine here." Matthew said quietly, as Ivan sat on the bed, he was right though, it was a large bed. Ivan turned on the TV. Maple! Matthew sat upright as the channel was turned onto hockey; it was one of Alfred's favourite teams. The yankees, or something, Matthew couldn't remember exactly who they were but they were doing well a 3 point lead. He and Ivan soon were yelling at the TV, as the puck was passed back and forth, watching as these men put everything they had on the line. Soon Matthew was lying on his stomach to be closer to the tv propped on his elbows, he was oblivious to Ivan's gaze, who couldn't help but enjoy Matthews reactions. It was amusing to hear both English and French being uttered, often jumbled together.

There was only a few minutes left and the point where 5-3. Neither team scored as the game ended, Matthew had fallen asleep. Ivan thought it was a beautiful sight, like an angel at rest. Ivan smiled as he got up and carefully picked up the small blond and laid him down in the bed. He was still wearing his day clothes, he felt bad as he woke Matthew up.

"Mhat you mant?" Matthew mumbled, eyes barley opening.

"You may want to change before sleep da." Ivan said as he went to the small closet and grabbed a tee shirt, and his pyjamas. He gave the tee to Matthew who was now sitting. With a quiet and sleepy thank you Ivan walked away into the bathroom and began to change.

Matthew watched as Ivan walked away and closed the door. His heart beefing faster then normal, and he felt warm and almost giddy, but that could be blamed on the shitty day he just had. Matthew stood up and took off his shirt and grabbed the tee that Ivan was lending to him. It was a simple grey colour, and was very large, it fell off his left shoulder and it went down to mid thighs on him. But Matthew didn't care, it was incredibly nice of Ivan to not only notice him, but to save him and to allow him to borrow a shirt and to offer part of the bed too Matthew. Maybe Ivan wasn't so bad after all. He thought to himself as he played back down, oblivious to the fact he was on the bed. His eyes closed and he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

(Pov change)

Ivan stared at himself in the mirror, his normal silent heart was beating, it was almost pain full, but in a good way. He likes Matthew. Matthew was scared of him, but he was slowly opening up to Ivan. It made him happy. Ivan wanted to shout out his joy and tell General Winter that he could have friends, that he wouldn't be alone forever. His red violet eyes shone as he smiled. He then washed his face and changed. When he walked out of the bathroom he giggled quietly as he saw Matthew asleep again, still wearing his glasses. He walked to Matthew and knelt, taking Matthew glasses off and putting them onto the night table he smoothed the sleeping angel's hair and sighed. " spokoynoy nochi, malen'kiy angel" he whispered as he wrapped the blanket around Matthew before training off the lights and going to his side and crawling into bed

"Up."

"Wha-" Ivan said, as he looked quickly turned his light back on. He looked over the side and saw two sad black eyes staring up at him. It was Matthew bear, kumajiro or something. "You can come up as long as you promise not to make any accidents."

"Promise, want sleep" the bear whined softly as Ivan reached down carefully not wanting to be clawed. The bear was surprisingly soft and light. Ivan reached for the light and waiting until the bear settled down. The bear nuzzled Matthew slightly who turned towards him and moved his hand. Kuma licked his master's forehead and curled up on the pillow hugging his master's hand. Ivan smiled as he watched. He turned off the light and pulled the blanket up to his chin and closed his eyes, and smiled, before falling asleep. For once, not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go one more, i have posted this on fanfiction .net as well, my pen name there is hannah-kuro no neko where i have some other stuff as well so if you want to please do check there as well! or stay where and wait for me to update here your choice XD haha, if you do and leave a review there, you should mention that you were from here so i know.   
> Yeah, thats al i have to say, but thank you for the kudos and comments there wonderful for me!!


	5. Nightmares and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are both nightmares and memories

Ivan's pov (nightmare)

_"I'm leaving," Ukraine said, her voice tearful "this is my letter of independence, goodbye, my little brother." She turned and walked away, fading away with each step._

_'Wait, don't go! Why are you leaving, I will fix da?' Ivan cried, as he stood up and ran after his sister. He was afraid of being alone. His sister ignored him, and kept walking away. "Ukraine, please don't leave me!" He was whining, but he didn't care. He didn't care if his boss got mad at him and hit him or abused him at all. He just wanted his sister to say it was a joke, that it wasn't real._

_"I hate you Ivan." her words were knives carving into his pale flesh, leaving a trace of red. Such a pretty color it was. "I will never love you, no one, will ever love you."_

_"No, you don't mean that, it's just what your government says. Don't say you hate me! Never say that please! I love you!" Those words sounded foreign to him, he never begged, never. And he rarely said the words "I love you" to anyone. His usually kind sister disappeared in an instant. She left him. His heart didn't beat, it stopped centuries before. And still even in his worst it didn't move. He fell to his knees and screamed. "Why Ukraine, why are you leaving me?"_

_"Big brother~."_

_Belarus, yes she was still here, even though she was still creepy, she was still there. She hadn't left him!_

_"Belarus, little sister where are you?" Ivan cried out, needing to find his sister. To hold her and to never let go. It was silent. He called out to her, trying to find her. She didn't respond._

_Then he heard the door opening and Belarus say "no one will ever need or love you" Ivan's heart threatened to burst out of his chest. Everyone was leaving him, and no one, cared, no one loved him. It was then that he felt the cold whispery hands of general winter come. He shivered, from both the chill and the fear he experienced whenever winter came to visit._

_"You will never have friends." Winter screeched his voice painfully, like ice digging into Ivan's fragile mind. "You are worthless, pathetic and weak. A snivelling brat like you will never have friends. You don't need them." Ivan covered his ears and whimpered. He hated winter. He hated being alone and being hurt by those he trusted. He tried to turn away from winter but nothing he did could stop his pain._

_He wanted to cry out in agony, but felt a soothing touch upon his brow. Ivan was then aware of something warm. He looked over and saw that it was his little matvey. His golden angel in his dark night, he smiled as he pulled the small body towards himself and relaxed, his heart began to pound then. It felt weird but nice. Ivan's dream changed, general winter faded away and it was just him and Matthew alone. Then, they were in a field full of sunflowers. Ivan felt at peace. Something he hadn't felt for a long time._

Pov change (memories)

_Matthew was dreaming, he had to be. World war two had just started, the day was Sept 10, 1939, and Canada had announced publicly to the other nations that he would be involved in the war against Germany, who wasn't very pleased. Both England and France were thrilled to hear that he was going to fight alongside them of his own free will. Canada had decided to wear a very simple uniform that day and was pleased to finally be noticed for once. Everyone was looking at him, their expressions ranging from shock to disgust and surprise._

_Except Russia, he smiled creepily as the tall man looked at him. Canada was very young at that time, and not very strong. Russia's smile soon turned to a snarl. "Dhat pipsqueak won't last long, he not fight in war before, da." He said, startling everyone around him._

_Canada simply looked towards Ivan and didn't respond. He frowned, Canada didn't like having someone who didn't know him, call him weak. Canada was a survivor. He had the first nations to thank for that even though his government seemed to hate them._

_"Boy!" Russia hollered, clearly feeling the effects from the bottle of vodka he had finished, "you still a baby. You should go home!" Canada clenched his fists, not caring that his face was turning red and his eyes starting to tear up a little._

_"You have no right to say that to me!" He yelled, using his loud voice that the first nations had thought him to use if he was ever in trouble. The sudden change in him had startled the Russian, his dark violet eyes widened. "I can fight." Canada continued, shocking everyone in the room into absolute silence. "I am not afraid nor am I going to back down!"_

_Russia stood up and walked slowly towards the small blonde, holding his metal pipe up . "You know nothing of war. Go home and let the grownups deal with this."_

_Canada wanted to hit him so badly, but he knew that it would only cause more turmoil, and Canada wanted to end the war as fast as possible, he hated fighting. "You still can't say that to me." Canada talked out of the room._

_He lost a lot from that war, but he gained. He became stronger. Canada smiled at that memory as both America and England looked at him in shock as he told them about Juno beach, France was occupied by the Germans and Canada had gotten farther in fight then them. Germany became afraid of him. Matthew could remember thinking to himself, "Russia can eat his words" as he watched many other injured soldiers' returning home. Matthew had been shot twice, shattering the kneecap and in his shoulder. His own rifle had jammed, allowing the enemy to shot him before his own military had rescued him. It was at that memory that Matthew became aware of movement and he woke up._

When he looked around and noticed wear he was he almost squeaked. He was in bed with Ivan. But something was terribly wrong. His new friend was tossing around and shaking as if he was afraid. Ivan even let out a soft whimper. Matthew quickly got out of bed and went to Ivan's side. Matthew stroked Ivan's brow hoping to calm him down. It apparently worked; Ivan stopped trembling and then warped his arms around the pillow and buried the side of his face into it.

"Home" Matthew looked over Ivan to see jiro staring at him. The bear didn't like coming to America, preferring to stay home. Canada sighed. He knew he had to leave, but he strangely enough didn't want to. Matthew sighed as he found his new ticket and compared times. He had to leave, but he didn't want to. "Want to go home." Kuma then growled as he waddled over to the side of the bed and leapt off. He was getting very impatient with his owner.

Matthew looked to his bear in defeat. They would have to go. Matthew then quickly changed his shirt and went into the washroom to try and freshen up a little. His hair, slightly dull and that one annoying curl bounced up and down as Matthew washed his face, would need attention. As Matthew walked out of the bathroom he could hear Ivan mumbling. Walking over to Ivan, Matthew heard words like family, don't go, lost, friends and alone. Matthew swore that his heart skipped a beat; he wanted nothing more than to comfort his new friend. But he couldn't stay. He then decided to write a quick note. He grabbed a notepad and pen and quickly made a small letter addressed to Ivan. He made sure that he had everything and placed the note where Ivan had placed his glasses the night before and left.


	6. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt post this earlier, my computer was being mean, and yeah oh, i will be gone in a few days and wont post anything until im back, but once i can i will countune to do my best to post at least a chapter a day, untill then, enjoy

(Ivan's point of view)

The sun was shining brightly as it slipped past the blinds to awaken any who slept. Ivan slept soundly, his nightmare long forgotten. Ivan slowly opened his eyes and saw the empty bed. "Matvey!?" He called aloud. Wondering where his friend went. He slowly got out of bed and looked around the room. He then noticed a folded up paper on the night table. The paper was addressed to Ivan, but he couldn't bring himself to read it. He felt betrayed and sad. The two emotions became a single monstrous tornado as Ivan tried to understand. Why did Matthew leave without saying good-bye? Ivan shook his head in attempts to forget the young blond that had captured his interest.

Ivan's phone then went off signalling that it was his boss trying to get a hold of him "privet"

"Russia, you ready for plane yes?" His boss asked quickly.

"Yes, just packing now."

"Good, I will see you when you get back; I have a few papers that you need to go over. Good bye." The phone clicked off signalling that Ivan's boss had hung up on him. Ivan signed as he got his clothes and notes all together and organized. As Ivan put on his day clothes and his jacket and scarf he remembered the note Matthew had given him. He pulled it out and stared at the neat writing. He had yet to read it Ivan gave up, he put it into his coat pocket so then he could read it on the flight, he toke his bags and left letting the door close and lock behind him.

(Pov change and time skip-1 month)

Matthew hadn't heard from Ivan since he left, even though he had written a note to Ivan as a thank you. He hoped Ivan got it, and that he read it.

"Mr. Williams? The taxi is here."

Matthew looked up from his papers as he realized the time. It was 12:30. Perfect Matthew thought to him self as he stood up grabbing his folder for notes. He hoped that America would be ready. Matthew pulled out his phone and called his southern brother.

"Yo, this is the hero, I'm too busy at the moment so if you need saving, call back and I'll come save your ass as soon as I can, bye." Matthew sighed as he listened to his brother's loud voice, he was still asleep. Matthew phoned him again. This time America answered right away.

"Mattie!" America whined "why you calling soo early"

Matthew sighed, "Its afternoon now, you should be out of bed."

"What! Oh my god Mattie we got to go or we'll be late!"

"I'm aware of that Alfred; I'm on my way to get you."

"Oh thank you bro I'll see you soon. Bye bye" silence. Mathew rolled his eyes as he reached down and stroked jiro's fuzzy head.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, silly, the one who feeds you

"Oh, where are we going?"

"The meeting," Matthew replied as he picked up his friend and opened the door "we also have to pick up America on the way."

The bear nodded and then after a minuet asked "what's America?"

Matthew smiled and told his bear no to worry about it as he walked to the taxi and sat down in the back.

"Hello, where you off to today?" the diver asked as he turned around to look at the blonde, a shocked expression on his face.

Matthew replied the driver quickly and said that the bear was actually a stuffed toy for his niece that he was visiting.

The man believed him, and looked forward as he began to drive. After about an hour the taxi driver had pulled up to Matthews home and told him the owed amount. Canada paid him and smiled as he got out of the vehicle. Matthew quickly rushed to the door and just as he was about to open it he was attacked.

"Hey canadio, dude, im soo hungry lets go for MacDonald's!" America said loudly, his baby blue eyes wide and slightly moist as if begging Matthew to say yes.

Thinking quickly Matthew remembered that there was a MacDonald right next to a Tim Horton's on the way. "Alright America, lets go."

Matthew watched his brother run towards his car with hi arms flying madly above him. It brought a smile to his face to see his brother act like a child.

"Hamburger boy" jiro said as he realized who America was. Needless to say, the drive to the meeting was long and very…interesting. America was his usual loud self, but then Matthew after a large coffee and about 30 timbites can be very…hyper. It was perhaps the only time when America becomes calm and collected while his brother was off bouncing off the walls. Soon they were walking into meeting where most of the other nations were. Thankfully France and England were not arguing, instead France was talking with his former best friends, Spain and Prussia. The three of them looked...concerning to Matthew as he was buzzing with energy. Matthew then noticed that everyone was walking to their chairs to start the meeting. It was then that the door swung open to revel and very scary looking Russian.

"privet, good I'm not late da." Russia said as he walked in with a slight limp. Today was the day that all the nations had to sit by someone else. And it just so happens that today was the day that Russia sat in-between France and Canada. That meant that the seating plane was as follows Prussia, Canada, Russia, France, Japan, china, America, Cuba, Austria, hungry, England, Sweden etc. Matthew felt his cheeks heating up slightly, he was worried that Russia would say something about him disappearing on him a month back, or that he wouldn't remember.

"vell then, if ve are all here, ve can begin-" Germany said loudly, gaining everyone's attention right away

"vait vest, Iv got to awesomely go get something." Prussia shouted quickly as he ran out of the room sharing a smirk with France.

"mein gott that dummkopf"

"oui, I believe that a announcement is necessary no?" France said as he stood up and walked to where Canada sat. "What is it papa?" Canada asked softly as everyone looked towards them.

"I am merely wondering, just out of curiosity, what is your relation with Russia?" Francis asked with a suggestive grin on his face, his eyebrow twitched once.

Canada felt his heart skip a beat. "What do you mean-"

"What! What did that commie bastard do to you bro?" America yelled loudly standing up and glaring at Russia who ignored him and looked towards the French and Canadian with a childs smile on his face.

"You know, when russie had to escort you to his hotel room after the last meeting?"

"I was helping him." Russia said coldly.

"What?!" America yelled, as England quickly grabbed onto his waist to prevent him from jumping up onto the table. "You can keep your commie hands off of him he doesn't need you"

Canada then shouted "nothing happened." But his voice fell deaf on everyone's ears as they watched America struggle. He could feel his anxiety start.

"Are you sure you weren't, ahem, doing anything important during the cool night. After all the rooms come with 1 bed."

Canada blushed when he realized exactly what his papa was referring to. "Non papa, nothing happened!" But no one heard him, and the room became noisy as the other countries began to talk amongst themselves.

"Perhaps you should listen to the truth instead of trying to make the world more perverted like you, France da" Russia said coldly. France gulped and slowly backed away in fear as Russia stood up. "So what if I like matvey?" Russia looked towards the smaller nation and smiled his violet eyes bright. "matvey is kind yes." He looked around the room and then back at Canada as if there was no one else on the plant aside form the two of them.

Canada felt his blush worsen and he started to play with his thumbs out of anxiety.

"yo, everyone the awesome Prussia is here to save the day!" Prussia yelled as he walked in carrying a shovel. Canada couldn't take it anymore his anxiety forced him to leave. He didn't even realize that he had left his small friend behind.

No one aside from Russia noticed as Canada ran out of the room with some sort of panic attack. And only Russia noticed the white bear that had jumped onto the chair when its owner ran.

"Insolent fools" Russia yelled scaring the room into silence "come bear."

"Where?" the creature asked as he jumped down.

"Away from stupid people."

"Are we going to a different planet?"

Russia giggled slightly at the bears words. No one said anything as the two walked out leaving the room in stunned silence.

"East, why are you carrying a shovel?" Germany said breaking the silence.

Both France and Prussia answered at the same time, "Russia!"


	7. See me remeber me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just goijnhg to upload a bunch of chapters cause im gone for a week...enjoy!

Matthew felt the hot tears that glided down his cheeks as he ran. Why was it that no one noticed him and when they did, it was for their own benefit or their own selfless needs? Why didn't they notice him for something good and not just for his mistakes and fears? Matthew could feel his legs burn but he couldn't stop running, he ran past workers and twisted around corners and up and down stairs. Matthew kept running until he practically collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. Why papa? Why did you have to say those things? Why embarrass me like that, all I've ever tried to do is to please you?! Matthew thought to himself as he curled up in the corner, under a small desk with a vase of sunflowers on it. His body shook as his tried to hold in his tears. A few people passes but they didn't notice him. Of soured they didn't notice him, no one ever did-

"Matvey?"

Matthew let out a quiet yelp as he was startled by Ivan's voice. 'He won't see me' Matthew thought to himself as he curled up even more under the table.

"Little matvey?" Ivan said softly as he looked at the table with a vase of sunflowers. There was a dark figure just under it that moved slightly as if they were trying to cave in on themselves. He walked towards it and heard the faintest of sobs. Ivan immediately realized that it was his little Canadian friend. Those sobs were like little knives, cutting into Ivan's heart. He crouched down to be level with the table; he was too tall to be at the same height as the Canadian, but it was close. "I see you matvey."

"Eh!" Matthew was shocked to say the least. He looked up to see Russia crouched in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked quietly, his eyes full of concern.

"I-i think s-so." Mathew said, stuttering and sobbing and the same time. His eyes stung a little from the tears.

Ivan remained silent for a moment before asking "are you sure?"

Matthew looked up with tear ridden eyes and hiccupped while he nodded. Ivan smiled and he lifted his arms the grabbed a sunflower.

"Smile little matvey, much nicer to see you happy then to see you so upset."

Matthew looked at the sunflower in Ivan's hands, a bright yellow, and full of friendship and kindness kind of flower. It made Matthew smile. He reached out for the flower with a quite thank you. His slim fingers grazed Ivan's calloused fingers. So warm, Matthew thought as his fingers curled around the beautiful flower. Ivan smiled as Matthew took the flower.

"I'm sorry to have made a bug fuss over nothing." Matthew said quietly, looking down at his knees, when he felt Ivan's large hand on his head.

"Is not a problem for me da, I enjoy little Canadian company."

Matthew didn't say anything as he processed, Ivan's words, "really?"

"da, of course, why would I say it if not true?" Ivan replied, laughing softly. Not his creepy kolkol laugh but a nice human sounding one.

Matthew smiled, "your right, thanks for making me feel better."

"no problem, little one, as I said, I enjoy your company, do you want to return to meeting for go for…what is that American food again…" Ivan began, "Umm…not hamburgers, ummm…something to do with fries and cheese and-"

"Poutine!" Matthew interrupted with a huge grin on his face, startling the Russian who then in turn fell in his rump. Matthew tried not to smile as Russia looked at him in shock. "Sorry. And poutine is actually Canadian…America likes it though."

Ivan laughed loudly at that, "Is okay, I take it that you really like poutine."

Matthew nodded his head fiercely as he then crawled from under the table. As they both stood up, they knew that they would have to hurry to avoid the other nations.

it was perhaps Matthews best day ever, he was seen and remembered by his friends and he treasured that. By the time that the day was over, and the sky dark as if ink had spilled over the light blue of they made their way back, Matthew swayed to the sides and nodded off. He was tired.

"Little matvey, do not fall asleep on me da, am I that boring as to put you to sleep?" Ivan said jokingly.

"No way, im just really tired, I had no idea that someone's eyes could go that wide though, it was funny."

"da, it w-"

Matthew tripped and almost fell as he felt Ivan's strong arms grabbing him. "Sorry..." Matthew said as he yawned. Ivan didn't let go even though Matthew had steadied himself. "Umm...Ivan, I can stand now."

Ivan looked into his little matvey's eyes. Such a pretty colour, unlike his own. "het, you are tired, and falling over your own feet da. I am strong and can carry you."

Matthew squealed as the Russian had then moved his arm to his knees. "No, I...Ivan,, i-i walk..c-can (no Ivan I can walk)

"tishina" I do not mind, besides, you are slightly chilled da?"

Matthew couldn't say anything, his cheeks were a dark red at that time and didn't trust himself t say anything else. Ivan was right, he was chilled, but not that badly, although it did give Canada the chance to be close to the Russian. Mathew mentally slapped himself as he thought of how nice it felt to be in Russia's arms. Matthew could smell the freshly fallen snow on Ivan's breath as they walked; the moon was playing peek-a-boo with them. it was romantic, and Matthew eyes slowly closed nuzzled up in Ivan's arms. He was content and allowed himself to feel loved and remembered as he fell asleep.

(pov change)

Ivan felt happy. He had a friend who liked him and who Ivan didn't feel as if he needed to dominate the other, like he did with Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. It was nice taking Canada to his hotel room Ivan didn't even bother to change; he just sat down on the bed holding onto his little friend and laid down, curling up with the little Canadian in his arms. Ivan wasn't cold and fell asleep holding onto the smaller nation and smiling.

(pov change~?~)

"Damn bastard, probably hurting him..ill kill him." said a quiet voice from across the street, he watched as the bigger man carried the smaller form into the hotel room, feeling as if his innards were twisting at the thought of not having the little blond cutie, he had made his mistake before. But wasn't about to repeat it again.


	8. SWeet mornings

As Matthew woke up, he realized that he was very warm. It made him think back to when he and his brother would curl up in each others arms at night. He then curled up and nuzzled into the other form seeking more warmth, not realizing who it was till he smelt the vodka. "What?!" Matthew yelped as Ivan rolled over, his arm moving and coiling around Matthew's waist. He couldn't move, but oddly enough he didn't want to. He was warm. Not to mention that Ivan was very cuddly and cute when he was asleep. Matthew looked at I vans face, mesmerized. He leaned forward to study, the handsome man's face. Traces of scar littered his neck, just where his scarf fell slightly due to having slept with Matthew. His hand moved towards the sleeping man, stroking his cheek, then tracing the outline of his lips.

"Mmm." Ivan murmured, before nuzzling into the soft hand. Matthew giggled and lowered his head and nuzzled into Ivan's scarfed neck. He was at peace. Matthew inhaled Ivan's scent and closed his eyes, giving into the sweet temptation of sleep. Matthew drifted off into sweet oblivion of sleep and dreams; he was seen and noticed by the others, with Ivan at his side. He held onto Ivan's hand, and smiled leaning forward, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Little matve? Time to wake up~"

Matthew opened his eyes blushing as he realized what he almost did in his dream. Oh, umm hi...eer...morning I guess?" Matthew said quietly.

Ivan smirked lightly, holding in a laugh, "little matvey, enjoined cuddle last night da."

"WHAT!?" Matthew yelped as he looked down, beet red. He was soo confused, why was Russia paying so much attention to him and what did his dreams mean?

Ivan then stood in front of the cowering nation and reached down holding onto his chin lightly. "matvey, I like you." he said quickly, almost embarrassed. He then turned and walked away, leaving behind a very confused Matthew sitting on the bed, blankets still tangled around him.

"EHH!" Matthew then quickly untangled himself as he called out to Ivan to stood, Ivan didn't listen as he grabbed his jacket and went for the door, with Matthew running after him. "Ivan, wait!" he said in his most powerful voice.

Ivan stopped at the loud voice that he didn't recognize. He turned just as Matthew crashed into him. "ooph" he quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy in front of him. So small and frail in his large arms, Ivan looked down with a blush on his cheeks. He quickly let his little friend stand up on his arm and took a step back expecting Matthew to become angry at him for saying something like 'I like you' they still were loud and repeating in his mind.

"Ivan" Matthew said quietly.

"Da?"

Matthew moved his hands together in front of him and looked down to them as he started to play with his thumbs. "umm..wh-what you said…umm what, umm, whatdidyoumena?" he said in a rush.

Ivan tilted his head to the side slightly, he didn't catch the last bit, but he could guess what Matthew was asking. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I mean what I said, matvey, I like you, now I must ask you," he paused looking Matthew in the eyes. "Do you like me?"

Matthew didn't know what to say, but he felt like he had to do something, otherwise Ivan would get angry with him and forget him. Matthew didn't want that, he wanted, no, needed to be remembered. Without saying a word he looked up and reached up towards Ivan's face and put his hands on both sides of his face, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks, and gently pulling Ivan's face down to be closer as to kiss him. Ivan was unsure of how he felt about Matthew taking charge of the situation, so then he then grabbed Matthew bringing there lips together. Matthew was sweet like honey and maple, while Ivan felt Matthews's arms moving around his neck slowly not wanting to startle either of them. It was then that they both realized how much they needed each other. Matthew could feel a single tear escape from his eyes, he felt soo happy, but in the darkest part of his mind, a little voice told him it would never last. Nations couldn't truly love each other. but Matthew banished those thoughts to enjoy himself in the present. As they both pulled away to breath, they were both blushing, Ivan smiled and kissed Matthew's forehead. And with eyes closed, he held him there. Not wanting to let go.

Matthew nuzzled into Ivan's chest and breathed in his scent, like the freshly fallen snow and pine trees. "I'm sorry for leaving you." Matthew said quietly, tilting his head up to kiss Ivan's chin.

Ivan looked down at the small and smiling Canadian, he was his, and his alone, Ivan was soo happy. "da, you are forgiven" Ivan said as he remembered the note. It had said-

(this is the note)

'Ivan~

Thank you soo much for not forgetting me, and for helping me. No one else would have remembered me or even come to my rescue unless it would have benefited them, but you made me feel important. Thank you for caring, Ivan! I am sorry I have to leave, especially after last night when you appeared to be having a nightmare. If you need to, call me and we can talk about it, or about hockey or something, I mean we're friends right? And friends help each other. I wish I could say this to you in person, so this note will have to do.  
Thank you, and good-bye

Matthew Williams (Canada)'

"We are more then friends little one." Ivan said sweetly as he then planted another innocent kiss on Matthew's soft lips, before letting go.


	9. First date Pt1

(3 days later)  
Matthew stood in his hotel room looking at himself in the mirror. He was nervous; it was going to be his first "official" date with Ivan! But, he was having a difficult time trying to find something to wear, and his hair was being an absolute pain in the butt.  
"For love of beavers, what am I going to wear?" He asked himself out loud, as he looked back at his closet. He had almost emptied it while looking at everything he owned. Momentarily giving up, Matthew went to his kitten to try and find something to at to calm his nerves. Once the fridge was opened he remembered that he still had a few pancakes left in the oven that he could eat. They were still warm enough to enjoy as he quickly prepared his lunch and eat them. Licking his lips Matthew leaned back into his chair and took a deep breath. He felt better as he then went back to his messy room to find something to wear. He quickly decided on his dark jeans and red shirt with the sleeves that went to his elbows with his black vest. After he was done fussing about with his outfit he went into his washroom and grabbed his brush and attacked his hair, his hair was badly knotted and nothing he did help. Sometimes his curly hair was a blessing and a curse, about 10 minutes later, his hair still wavy but without notes shined. Matthew blushed as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was feminine, no matter how you looked at it, and he wondered if anyone would ever mistake him for America's sister instead of being America himself.  
(Pov change)  
Ivan smiled at his reflection, still creepy, he frowned. He was nervous and excited at the same time. It was a blissful tornado of the two feelings as they danced around. Ivan pickled up his toothbrush and quickly lathered the past on his teeth as he cleaned them, when he finished he washed his face and patted his face dry He remembered the day when he kissed Matthew. It was heaven for him and he felt sane. Russia went to his closet to grab his over shirt and jacket. Once he had them on he looked at himself in the mirror, he hoped that his little matvey would think highly of his appearance, he didn't usually care about what he wore as long as it was comfy and easy to move in. but he wanted matvey to be comfortable with him and wearing his signature uniform wouldn't work. Ivan smiled at himself in the mirror as he then grabbed his favourite scarf and wrapped it around his neck several times, his sister, Ukraine, had made it very long even as a child and now as a adult it was still very long. But it was his most prized possession. Ivan once pleased with how he looked, turned away and grabbed his keys and left his hotel room as he went to Canada's room.  
Knock-knock*  
Ivan waited a moment as he could hear light footsteps coming towards the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Me"  
"…who me?"  
"Me, da?"  
"Oh, Ivan!" Matthew replied happily as he quickly opened the door for Ivan. They smiled at each other and Matthew blushed a little. "You look really nice," Matthew blushed even harder when Ivan gently gripped his chin to make him look into Ivan's eyes.  
"Little matvey looks good as well." Ivan said as he leaned down to touch the tip of his nose against Matthews "ready?"  
Matthew stuttered "y-yes" as he stepped out checking his pocket for his wallet. Once he was sure he had it he closed his apartment door and smiled at the tall Russian in front of him. He was excited as Ivan blushed and pulled his scarf up to cover his nose and checks, Matthew didn't know why Ivan was covering part of his face, but didn't question it. They then started to walk towards the elevator when they heard America yelling.  
"I told you iggy, France touched me!"  
"Non, I did not do such a thing!"  
"Shut it wanker, and bloody frog, keep it in your pants!"  
'OH my Angleterre, have something on your mind?~"  
"ahg" Matthew yelped as he covered his ears, shaking slightly.  
Ivan looked at the small Canadian at his side who was clearly distressed by what he was hearing. Ivan placed his hand on Matthew's lower back and allowed Matthew to lean into his side as they walked past the three arguing nations. Matthew was upset as he realized that they had forgotten him again. But once they were safe in the elevator he knew that even had they of invited him, he would have said no. he had something to do with someone who didn't forget him!  
"Sorry about that-" Matthew started to apologize.  
"Don't worry matvey~ it not nice when family are to busy for you."  
Matthew smiled as he then reached out for the other man's hand and held onto it as he stepped closer. Matthew wasn't afraid of being in an elevator with Ivan anymore. They stood there in comfortable silence as the elevator made its way down to ground level.  
As soon as the door slid open, the two northern countries walked hand in hand out of the hotel to Ivan's car. Once they were both buckled in with Ivan driving, Matthew turned on the radio, and almost instantly gasped as it was a Justin beiber song. Quickly changing the station to a different one he fumed slightly.  
Ivan found it cute, but wasn't sure about the reaction. When Matthew said, "I blame America for him…" it made sense to Ivan then. He giggled.  
Matthew then laughed with a big grin on his face. "Even though the kids Canadian, I still blame America, the one time I actually do something, America gets the blame, it so cool to get America back for all the time's he blamed me and got me in trouble!"  
"So Matthew doe's have a naughty side~" Ivan said with a smirk.  
"Hey! I'm not a goody two-shoes, like everyone thinks!" Matthew said with a pout. "I can be bad."  
Ivan had to hold back a laugh as he tried to envision a Matthew with devil horns…he tried…he failed miserably as he could only see Matthew as a little angel. He couldn't even see the halo being tilted by the horns. Matthew was just too pure to be bad.  
"We here" Ivan said as he looked out the window to the beautiful mounting range. They were going for target practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so, funny story, my mom shipped ruscan the other day! we were talking about the Olympics and she said that the Americans beat the Russians (i wanted the Canadians vs Russians hockey game...) and then i said that i thing that the Canadians had won against Latvia, so then she said that it was going to be can vs. ame. and then she said she wanted it to be America-bronze, and then Canada vs. Russia for gold and i was like... o.0 you shipped it in my mind! i would have watched it even though im not a hockey person...yeah im Canadian but i don't like hockey that much (expect for the fights!) anyways, enjoy~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only mild warning for this is that there is references to hunting (try to remember that hunting for food was common for first nations and is very important culturally for them and to me ((im first nation/ aboriginal) I made sure it wasn't too much, so i hope you enjoy it~

Ivan and Matthew stood together as they looked towards the open valley. It was a beautiful area, full of game, and a good wide river. It made Matthew sad to k ow that they were only going for target practice and not true hunting. But it would keep them in practice and it would be a good time for Matthew to show off. He was a good sniper.  
"This way matvey" Ivan said, holding onto a very large back that held the guns and ammo. Matthew instead of guns, had an old-fashioned bow that was slighter shorter than he was. he followed Ivan as they walked through the dark and moist forest. Matthew could hear the sounds of the animals and the wind as it whispered to the trees. they remained silent as they wondered through, Matthew memorizing each and every tree branch that reached out to him as he passed.  
"How far is it?" Matthew asked as he followed Ivan.  
"Not much farther little one." Ivan called back. He was excited to get there and to enjoy the company of Matthew.  
"How much ammo did you bring?"  
Ivan smiled "Enough."  
Matthew smiled, it had been awhile since he last went shooting, it was like a guilty pleasure to him, a quite, shy and meek little boy. Matthew wanted to laugh a little, give him a bow and arrow or a sniper rifle and no one would recognize him. they soon came apuon a clearing. there was a little stream and a small cliff where Ivan went to and placed the bag down. after a minute or two of searching he pulled out some paper with the target on them. Matthew recognized the colors. black, blue, red and yellow. Matthew walked up to Ivan and they both set up the targets against the cliff. Matthew then turned away to glance at the clearing, it was wide enough for them to shoot at a safe distance. Ivan, when Matthew turned away picked up the bag and walked away from the area to set up for him to shoot.  
"matvey, they gun will not shot itself for you~"  
"eh- right" he said childishly as he walked towards Ivan pulling off his bow and taking his quiver off his back. Matthew stood beside Ivan and readjusted his jacket that Ivan had lent him. it was a simple cameo jacket, and Matthew had several at his house. he had a room dedicated to his hunting supplies and trophy's from the years. he had his first bow and arrow that he made on the wall. his first kill stuffed and placed neatly in the corner, he didn't like killing that often but would for food and that first kill had been the difference between life and death at the time.  
"matvey" Ivan called out interrupting Matthews thoughts. "perhaps you show me this pride you have for the bow?"  
Matthew looked towards Ivan with a cheeky grin as he quickly grabbed an arrow out of his quiver and put the feathered end to the string. he looked towards the targets and raised his arms with the bow and arrow. taking in a deep breath he pulled the string back to his chin and aimed, and breathed out as he released. he heard a more than satisfying whack as the arrow priced into the target center. he lowered the bow.  
"...remind me not to piss you off when you have bow and arrow in hand da." Ivan said as he looked towards the little Canadian, who in turned smiled sheepishly.  
"oddly enough, even when people piss me off, i would never do anything to them...unless its against my family then all hell breaks loss." Canada said, smiling as he remembered the time(s) Russia had sat on him during prevoise meetings. he wanted to get mad but when he tried he just couldn't. and he was glad for that. he didn't know how nice the Russian was.  
"interesting, i get mad easily, especially when my sisters are involved, even though Belarus scares me a lot...: he said with a shudder at the name Belarus.  
"i think that family is importance and that's why we get so protective over them, i mean...even though my brothers an ass half the time i still love him, and even though France had to abandon me at one point and gave me to England, i know he still cared..." Matthew said quietly as Ivan slowly loaded his rifle listening to everything he said.  
"da, family is important, maybe more so to us nations...even when sister get independence they still cared about me and we help each other when we can." Ivan said as he loaded his rifle. when he finished talking he aimed and fired. it was loud. Matthew looked at the target, bulls eye. the rest of the day consisted of them shooting at the targets and Matthew showing off his sniping skills. they had a fun time together, and they ended the evening off with Ivan giving Matthew a gentle kiss on the cheek as they said goodbye to each other.  
Once Matthew closed the door, he turned as red as spain's tomatoes. He was screwed...he was in love with Ivan. What would the other nation people think?  
"Who?"  
"Me, Canada." Matthew replied to his furry companion. "Matthew"  
"Hungry."  
Matthew sighed as he quickly made kuma's meal, fish and cheese.  
"did you have fun?"  
Matthew smiled.


	11. Stop?

"Listen to me iggy!"

"I am listen America, its bloody difficult to do so when your going off on a tantrum. Act your age." England muttered as he sipped his earl grey. It would,d have been a perfect afternoon for him to enjoy some tea, if it weren't for the loud American.

"I am! Canadio is hanging around that damn commie too much, at first I thought it was political for trade or something to do with the north pole, but...they still hang out!" America shouted as he paced back and forth on England's new carpet. "Get this, they have booked rooms that are across from each other, for the next meeting!"

Sigh. "That is more than likely a coincidence. America, I think your over reacting, I understand where your coming from...but...umm...kanata is old enough to take care of himself new. It might actually no disregard that last bit." England said, stopping himself from saying something that might make the younger nation angry. He didn't want to upset his younger brother at the moment. It was hard really, being both a father figure and an older brother to the twins, but he did his best. Even if it wasn't good enough sometimes.

"Hey, I have an idea!" America said, with a smirk on his face. "I'll be the hero and that way manada (?) won't even be able to stay in the same room with Russia"!"

"America that's enough!" England shouted.

"Wha- what ya mean?"

"...I think it would be best to let them be," England started.

"No way am I going g to let that commie hurt my little brother."

"He seems very happy when he's around d Russia." England stated. "I don't see him, even when his right there, in front of you, but since they started to be friends, its like you notice him, I think that its good for...him to have someone who notices him." America stopped pacing and crouched down. His head was hurting, iggy, made sense, but this was about his little brother and the psychotic commie! Normally people didn't see can a, but now, it was like they knew someone was there, but they didn't know who it was.

"I just... I don't want him to get hurt...I know how bad Russia can get, I was the one who experienced it." England put his tea down and went to his brother and sat beside him.

"I know America." America wrapped his arms around his older (but smaller) brother and slowly let his tears out. "Is this similar to what you felt, when I left?"

"Like your alone?"

"Yeah."

"...a little."

"I'm sorry." England smiled and stood giving America a gentle kiss on his head, like how he used to when America got hurt as a little boy.

~pov change~

Canada was nervous. it was almost 1 year since he and Ivan started dating.

"Happy boy?" kumkichi asked, as Matthew read some of his old books, that France had given him years ago.

"wha-oh y-yeah!" Matthew stuttered as he closed the book with a very...descriptive scene between a man and women. the only reason Matthew was reading them was because they were romance and Matthew wanted to make a special date for them, but he was still young and very naïve. (even though he grew up with french for a short time) "Umm...kuma?"

the small bear looked at his owner tilting his head to the side in question. "what"

"ummm... if you liked someone and..." Matthew blushed "wanted to have a special night with them what would you do?"

"sleep with them."

"KUMA! Thats not what i meant and you know it!" Matthew scolded his bear as he started to resherce on line for a good night out. sigh, 'what am i going to do?'


	12. planning

Canada paced back and forth as he tried to figure out a good date idea for their 1 year anniversary. he couldn't think of one. He spent about an hour pacing before he gave up and called England to ask for advice.

'...ring...ring...ri-' "good afternoon"

"...um-"

"Anybody their?"

"Yes" maple! "It's me Canada;"

"Oh...oh yes... what are ya calling for lad?"

"i was...umm...wondering, whatwouldyoudoforaspecialanniversrydate?"

"...sorry, lad, mind repeating that?" Britain asked as Canada struggled to catch his breath. Canada apologized quickly and slowly repeated what he had said and waited for an answer. it was nerve wreaking.

"Hmm, i would bake them a really nice meal and have some nice chilled tea." he said honestly.

"That sounds like it would be a nice evening." Canada said as he wrote it down on a note pad labeled date ideas 'England-homemade meal ?!' After a moment of silence Canada said his goodbyes to his old caretaker and hung up. He really needed something more, he thought about how else he could call, aside from France, Hungary, and japan. So he called his older brother hoping that he might offer good advice.

"yo, Mattie! What's shak-a-lackin(?)"

"Oh, ummm, one of my officials was asking me about what a good one-year anniversary date would be and i didn't really know so i said i would ask and let them know. So ummm...yeah." Canada said quietly with a blush appearing on his cheeks, he hated asking his brother or a lot of things and relationship advice in in the top 5.

"Hhmmm oh, I know, go out to MacDonald and then play video games together!" Alfred said loudly and with confidence.

"o-kay, I guess that could work..." Matthew said as he wrote down 'America-out for dinner and games...' "Okay thank-you alfr-"

Alfred interrupted him loudly "hey, i got a new movie you could borrow for them. Germany gave it to me! He said it was really good."

"Oh, umm i think I'm good-their good i mean ha-ha." 'Maple puck' "i got to go, i have some stuff to do, ill talk to you soon alfie." They said their good-byes with a promise to hang out for a night of scary movies at a soon coming evening. "Kumara? Do you have any ideas and I'm serious!" Canada hollered as he put the phone down and started to walk to the back where he last saw the bear.

Canada found the bear who was licking it's paw and looked at him with beady eyes. "who?"

"Canada, the one who feeds you, now, what should I do for Ivan's and I's anniversary?" Matthew asked, "And no sarcasm or snarky comments." He added strictly, still made about the earlier comment kuma made about a plan.

"Serious?" the small bear asked as his owner tilted his head in grief, "k…umm...oh go swimming and catch fish for me?"

"…k…" Matthew said as he thought to himself 'at least it's something." He wrote down, 'jiro-fishing' and went back to his kitchen to phone his pere. (*) the phone rang once and France answered right away with a flirty hello.

"Bonjour, père j'ai une question et je voudrais un answear honnête." Matthew said. He spoke in French to show his pere that he was serious.

"oui, what is it Mon enfent" the older nation said sounding like he was interested.

"if I was dating someone-" Canada started but was intrupteed by his father

"qui, vous devez dire à votre père qui est celui qui a conquis votre Coeur!"

"Papa!"

"honhon, I apologize, but can you tell me who it is Matthieu?"

"Actually it's not for me; it's for someone else…"

"aww, your no fun to tease, but I will listen."

"As I was saying, what would be a really romantic date idea for a couple who have gone out for a year?"

"…" Matthew could hear his father's breathing over the phone, that meant that the French man was actually trying to think of something, "a picnic and a stroll through a pretty field with some fine wine would be a good start."

"oh thank you papa, I have some other ideas and I think that works, Ivan will be so pleased with the result-merde!" Matthew swore when he realized what he said, and placed his hand to his mouth. He hoped desperately that his father hadn't heard it.

"Ivan…?" Matthew could hear the French man's breathing pause a moment, "I see, honhonhon, so it is le russie, which has captured your heart." Matthew swore that he could envision the man face as he said that.

"…y-ye…oui." He whispered.

"I knew it, so you've been together for almost a year now?"Matthew answered, "I am glad that you have found someone…but…" sigh, "soyez prudent, mon garçon fragile, il est après tout ... grand."

"i know he seems like a mean guy, but, he's really nice and takes really good care of me and he's just misunderstood." Matthew said (not getting the obvious hint that the author put in...) as he wrote down 'France-picnic and stroll' "anyways, i have to go feed kumarar, so i will talk to you later France, merci."

"Good-bye little Mathieu, have fun~" click. France hung up the phone leaving Matthew to his planning, he had 4 days (*) to plan out the best 1 year anniversary. "What about my idea?" kuma growled as he followed his owner to the desk where Matthew worked.

"i don't think your idea will work though, sorry." Canada said as he grabbed some new paper to start planning.

"who?" "Ca-Na-Da."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to remeber to put in translations...i sowwy T.T  
> translation (Google translate so if it is wrong feel free to let me know!"
> 
> "Hello, father I have a question and I would like an honest answer."
> 
> My child Who, you must tell your father who it is that has captured your heart!
> 
> Be careful, my fragile boy, he is after all...big. (O.0 France!)


	13. PLease stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the rape warning??? very mild here...and please dont blame America he has no part in this

America stood by his phone thinking about what his brother had said. it didn't make sense. Why would Matthew call him for relationship advise, hell when did he ask him for any advice? Alfred stared at the phone in his hand and walked into his kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. Once it was shoved in his mouth did her remember, he was planning on making sure that the commie bastard didn't hurt his brother. He quickly rushed to his laptop and stared to work on ideas to stop the relationship. He smiled as he though up the most evilly wicked idea that would make Matthew run back to the protection of his heroic brother.

'Perfect! He's going to love it' Matthew thought to himself as he finished up some remaining details.

"Hungry!" His bear shouted from the kitchen downstairs. Matthew signed as he put the pen down and got up knowing that he had the greatest plan ever! "Hungry, hungry, hungry" the bear started to holler. Matthew froze and quietly want back to his room. The only time jiro would repeat himself like that was when something was wrong. Matthew went into his closet searching for his handgun, courtesy of Alfred from a few Christmas's ago. The American brother was very protective and made sure that Matthew was able to defend himself. As soon as Matthew felt the cool metal in his hand, the for to his bed room swung open revealing a man in black, with a ski mask that covered all of his face. But what made Matthew freeze in fear was the fact that the man was holding a bloody knife. 'Kumakichi?!' He though in horror.

"Found you" the man said as he stared to walk towards the crouched blonde. Matthew pulled the gun out and quickly stepped back getting as much distance between him and the man as possible.

"G-get a-aw-awy, i-ill -sh-shot!" Matthew cried stuttering in fear, knees shacking Matthew took the safety off.

"I don't think so," the man said as he walked closer as if he knew something that the Canadian didn't. Panic. Fear. Vulnerable.? Those were the emotions Matthew felt as he pulled the trigger aiming for the man's knee. Click, nothing. The man smiled as Matthew looked at his gun in confusion, it was empty, but how, Canada wondered as he dropped it and turned away.

"Hel-" Matthew screamed when he felt something heavy forcing him onto the ground. The air was knocked out of his chest. The man quickly grabbed onto Matthew hair and pulled, only to slam Mattew's face down to the floor earning a yelp of pain.

"You and your boyfriend made me look like a fool." The man snarled as he straddled the smaller man. Matthew's eyes started to tear up in fear. He wiggled and squirmed trying to throw the man off of him, but he stopped as soon as he felt the blade against his neck.

"I-I'm so-sorry, pl-p-please-l.-l-let-me g-go!" Canada whined as his attacker leaned forward.

"Shut up! Move and I'll kill you." Matthew closed his eyes as he heard the sound of duct take, and before Matthew could yell he felt the tape go over his mouth. The man then flipped Matthew over onto his back. Matthew covered his eyes trying to hide the tears as the man roughly grabbed onto his wrists and pushed them over the Canadians head and duct taped them together. Matthew was a whimpering mess. His violet eyes glossy from tears and his checks red from the massive use of energy, his cheat rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He had lost his glasses when he fell, so he was almost blind. The man was a black blur as he slapped the poor trapped Canadian. "Stupid frenchie!" He shrieked as he then pulled the boys curl harshly. The boy moaned, and hated himself for it. The man chuckled and leaned back as he trailed his finger from the curl to the boys face Tracing his checks and then his chin. Mathew turned to side in shame. He wanted to cry out for someone to come rescue him. Ivan, Alfred, Francis, England. The man then leaned down and whispered "I'm going to hurt you, and you're going to cry for me to stop." And licked the outer shell of his ear.

"Mm,hmm,mmhmhmhmh!" Matthew cried as he started to squirm again. The man was pissed and stabbed the Canadian in the shoulder and pulled the knive out and the brought the blade to rest of Matthew's cheek.

"Stop moving or I'll kill you, slowly." He commanded. Matthew openly wept not trying to hide it as the man ripped his shirt exposing his pale and lean chest. It was then that they both heard the front door opening.

"Yo matie~" America yelled slamming the door behind him. "I brought over some ani-fuck!" Matthew took advantage of the distraction the thrust his hips up causing the man to tumble over him. Matthew quickly used his blinded hands to pull the tape of as quickly as he could and screamed as loudly as he could. He didn't stop screaming even when he felt the man bringing the k life across his neck, it was shallow but it would leave a scar for awhile. Footsteps got louder as the man then got up and ran for the window. Just as Alfred ran in holding twin guns, Matthew's attacker jumped out and ran. Alfred looked down to his crying. Brother and knelt down taking him into his arms, not noticing the blood on Matthew's front as his shirt matched the colour. Red.

"H...hurt..." Matthew mumbled into his brother's chest. Alfred moved his brother to see and swore loudly, and once he said every English swear word he knew, he continued to swear in other languages, ranging from German to Spanish to Russian to Japanese and others. Alfred quickly picked up Matthew and laid him gently on the bed an unbound his wrists. And rushed to the bathroom to find the medical kit. After an hour of bandages and listening to the story Alfred went and found the injured bear for Matthew.

"Owwie..." the bear mumbled as Alfred placed him beside Matthew and put bandages onto him as well.

"S...some...one needs a...bath..." Matthew whispered as he watched his brother taking god care of his friend.

"You need a bath too bro." Alfred said once he finished wrapping the bear up in gauze. "Do you guys need anything?"

"No...thank you..." Matthew mumbled as he wrapped an arm around kuma and pulled him closer to his chest like a young child and their stuffed dollars. Alfred nodded and went to the other side of the bed and put both their phones together on the night table before removing his own glasses and placed them with the phones. He sat down on the bed and laid down with his brother and carefully placed an arm under Matthew head to act as another pillow and pulled the blanket over both their bodies. He turned the light off and closed his eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, so i give you a bunch then leave you with this! have some cute ame/can brotherly love


	14. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havtn updated, i got back and forgot then went to camp, so im going to give you a few chapters today, and im too lazy to translate stuff to Russian so its going to be underlined

Matthew woke up and snuggled into his brother's muscular chest, just like when they were little, Alfred would let Matthew use his arm for a pillow and Matthew would curl up into a ball holding onto kumajiro. 

Who?" kuma asked as he stood up and stretched, Matthew noticed the bandages and sat up quickly "Fudge bunnies!" he winced as he reached for his back, it stung a little. 

"hmm, bunnies...made of fudge...?' his brother mumbled in his sleep, Matthew covered his mouth to try to stifle his giggle. Alfred opened his eyes and sat up with a yell "where?" he looked back and forth excitedly. 

"Oh boy..." 

"...you okay?" 

Matthew stiffened, "yeah...I think I might have a bruise but it should go away soon..." 

"Hmm, I know, ill make you breakfast in bed!" Alfred exclaimed and bolted before Matthew could say anything. 

"Hungary!" kuma said as he nuzzled into Matthew who in turn rubbed his soft fur. There wasn't anything Matthew could do at that point…and it was nice to let his brother fret over him once in a while so Matthew adjusted his pillows so then he could relax and read at the same time. On the nightstand, Matthew's glasses resided on top of his current read. After placing the glass on his nose Matthew grabbed and opened his book and quickly found his place. It was getting to a very interesting part and Matthew wondered what would happen next when Matthew noticed the aroma of pancakes wafting gently up to his room. He smiled, they weren't burnt. Sometimes America cook similar to England, but other times it was fine; it was usually a hit or miss when his brother cooked. Oh well' Matthew thought to himself as his brother walked in with a bright smile holding onto a tray. 

"Here's some hero pancakes!" Alfred said. 

"Thank you Alfred 

~timy whimy wibbly wobbly skip (dr. who reference…) ~ 

After Matthew finished his pancakes (10 in all) Alfred mentioned that he had some anime for the two of them to watch. The cover of the dvd showed a young uniform male staring at a burning wall with a monster overlooking the top. Matthew motioned for Alfred to put it in when the northern brother's phone went off signalling a text message. (p>Russia hello 

Matthew quickly responded while Alfred got the TV ready. hi, how are u doing? 

There was a moment wait before the reply Russia im doing well, just got home from a meeting with my boss…I miss you. 

Canada :( I miss you too. Have you heard where the next meeting is? 

Russia no wait, just got email from England…I will let you know in a minute. 

Canada k 

Matthew smiled as Alfred came and sat on the bed wrapping his arm around Matthews shoulder and pulling him so then Matthew leaned against him. Time past as they watched the show, completely engrossed in it. The right amount of fighting and emotions mixed in together. Matthew really liked the characters and soon they watched about 7 episodes when Alfred felt his cell going off. 

England good afternoon, I am sending this message to you as a reminder that we have a meeting in 3 days at 12:30 pm, please do not be late. 

aww, but I get sooooo bored dude! 

England *sighs* I know I will try to keep it brief. 

America k and will everything be ready? 

England yes, but I don't think it's a good idea… 

America come-on! It's that commie bustard! 

England I know that ya yank. 

gtg , I wil talk at ya later dude~ 

England good-bye. 

Alfred put his phone away and noticed that Matthew had stopped the show and was on his phone. 

Russia…it says meeting is in Austria… Canada…god help us all… 

Russia ha-ha, at least I can see you, oh by the way do you by any chance want to book one room? (pov change, very short) 

As Russia pushed the send button he felt his heart beating a littler faster than normal, so it was like the beating of a normal person. He was worried, their anniversary was coming and he just asked if Matthew wouldn't mind sharing a room together, after all they had been together for a year. It was perfectly reasonable for him to ask it…right? With a sigh Ivan sat down at his desk and picked up his pen to continue his work. But he blushed with a happy smile when he got his little angels reply. (Back to Matthew) 

Book one room?...one room… Matthew quickly replies 

Canada sure, we can split the cost evenly. Good idea Ivan! 

Russia alright, I will text you later when I have the details. 

Canada ok, oh and Ivan, afterwards do you want to come to Canada for a visit? 

Russia sure, should I make sure to bring anything? (Like vodka?) 

Canada...Ivan...just because you call it Russian water doesn't mean it's healthy to drink 

Russia I could say the same to you about your maple syrup ;} 

Canada maple! Leave my syrup alone! 

Russia I believe that this calls for what do Americans say? yolo? 

Russia I think it was you only live once? 

...why...hahaha...*wipes tear from eye*...god i can't believe im saying this, but I can wait for the meeting 

Russia I know the feeling, I will see you soon sunflower, good night. 

Canada see you, good night/day Canada sent the text off and noticed that Alfred had fallen asleep, so Matthew got up and put the DVD back into its case, and turned off the TV while he went to clean the kitchen. 

After all his brother had cooked...that meant that it would be a mess. But as a love stricken nation cleaned he couldn't help but smile as he though of see his boyfriend Ivan. ~time skip and Ivan pov~ 

Ivan did a last-minute check to make sure he had everything for his trip. He felt a bit flustered but at the same time he was excited. He had the ticket and all the paperwork that he would need. He just had to go visit his sister Ukraine and pick up paper work from her as she was unable to go to the meeting herself. He put his luggage into the trunk of his car and sat down in the driver's seat. Once he buckled in he took his phone out to check for any last-minute texts and turned it on silent before inserting the key into the ignition and driving off to the airport. He got there fairly early and parked. Once he had his car parked and luggage out, Ivan briskly walked in looking for his terminal. As he waited in line of only a few people, he took out his phone once again to see if he had any messages from Matthew. there were none. Of course he was busy getting ready, he was so laid back that he usually had to scramble to get things put together. With a sigh, Ivan put his phone away missing the little blonde, with pure violet eyes. 

"Hello, where are you off to?" the receptionist asked, typing away on her key board. Ivan told her and she then check his ticket and told him where to go and called for the next person who stood impatiently behind him. He quickly said thank you to her and went to where she had told him. As he walked he dreaded having to go through security. He was stopped everywhere, even in his own damn country! It annoyed the Russian to no end when he had to step out of line for the security to check him; they once asked him to let them do a strip search on him in America. He wished Alfred a safe trip to hell repeatedly for that one. 

Soon he reached the metal detector; he smiled nicely at the woman who was looking over the bags as he placed his 1 suitcase on the conveyor belt as well as his carry one. The women didn't respond to his smile as Ivan took out a document with legal permission to carry 1 closed bottle of his favorite vodka. She took it as she saw the bottle inside the bag. She nodded and gave it back to him. He then waited in the line 

"Sir, may I ask you to step to the side for a moment." a security guard asked him once he reached the security searching area. 

With a heavy sigh he did as instructed, knowing that the more obedient he was, the faster the embarrassment would end.


	15. A half

Ivan was nervous as he waited for Matthew. He was supposed to meet up with the little Canadian to go to the hotel together, but he didn't see the sweet little blonde. Memories of what had happened the last Tim e he was at the airport crashed into his mi d making his blood boil. Sighing, Ivan took out his phone to see if maybe Matthew had gotten lost.

 

*new text message*

 

*open* hey! Having some issues with paperwork for kumajo, will be few...

 

Oh, damn bear, Ivan thought as he imagined a panicked Matthew holding onto the bear for dear life while big scary men towered the small boy. As long as the Canadian didn't have a hockey stick he should be fine...right? Ivan looked down at his watch, 2:48. At least he had gotten the keys to the hotel room earlier. It was a nice simple hotel room with 2 decent size beds that were creamy in color, a big screen TV, a small kitchen and bathroom. Needless to say, it was cozy but nice.

 

"Ivan!" Startled, Ivan looked to the left and saw his little matvey walking towards him with kuma on a leash(who looked pissed, even though Ivan had no idea how a polar bear could look pissed.) And a suitcase in the other with a laptop purse*

 

"Ah matvey, you are a sight I have missed da!" Ivan said as he quickly gave the boy a hug and took the suitcase .

 

"That is, sorry about that, they did care if I had the proper papers, they wanted kumyo on a leash..."

 

"Hate them." Kuma said quietly so then only the two of them could hear.

 

"I know." Mathew said with a loud sigh.

 

"Who?"

 

(Time skip)

 

"Man, I am tired~" Matthew said ad they entered the hotel room.

 

"Da, there's two desks, so just put you things wherever for now and pick bed, i be back in moment."

 

"Okey, I'll try no to sleep until you get back."

 

Ivan smiled before telling the other that he could have a nap if he wanted. Espically since his furry companion was doing that very thing. Kuma had jumped onto a desk chair and fell asleep as soon as the door opened. Matthew smiled as he put down his suitcase onto the floor beside the bed and leaned back into the pillows, he ended up falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

(ivans pov)

 

Ivan walked into the hotel's cafeteria where some other nations were. He waved hello to Spain and the two italys who were eating lunch.

 

"gha, hold me tomato bastard!" romano yelled when he saw Ivan across the room, romano then wrapped his arms around the Spaniard who dispute being afraid of the Russian smiled when his old mandate hugged him.

 

"Hola~" Spain said hoping that the Russian would leave them alone, as feli hid behind the two of them calling out for doitsu.

 

"kolkolkokolkolkol, such funny faces you make, and I left my pipe in my room." Ivan said with a pout as he went to the table that was overcrowded with food. Taking up two trays he quickly filled them up with different exotic foods that were both Austrian and Russian. Ivan then quickly said good-bye to the three nations (2?) and left to return to his hotel room to give his little Canadian some lunch. As the cold nation adjust his grip on the trays he could hear something clawing at the door to be let out to see.

 

"kumatarou stop."

 

"HUNGRY!"

 

"i know, hold on."

 

"who?"

 

"Canada, and thanks for waking me up from my nap..." Matthew said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

 

"oh, you're welcome."

 

Ivan smiled as he heard the door unlock and open to revel a slightly ruffled Canadian. "privet little matvey."

 

"hello, hungry where you?"

 

"food!" kuma then cried as he stood on his hind legs to smell the trays in Ivan's arms.

 

"yes food, I take it the two of you are hungry?"

 

"very much so." Matthew said while the bear looked up at Ivan twitching his nose with beady eyes. so then the two winter nations and bear went back into the room where they sat in blessed silence and enjoied the different foods. not much really went on that day as it was the clam before the storm aka the meeting...


	16. 2 halves make a whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck....  
> I forgot I had an account here and stuff happened and now I'm in university and GHAAA!!!  
> That and hopefully i can just catch you all up here as i have 25 chapters now on FF.net... *.*

Matthew woke up to the sounds of two alarm clocks. He sat up rubbing his eyes and reaching blindly for the lamp on the night table. His eyes stung a little bit from the night before when Ivan saw the bruise.

(Night before)

Just as Matthew was removing his shirt to change into his pajamas's he momentarily forgot about the dark purple mark. He whimpered quietly when the shirt rubbed against it, even something as soft as a shirt felt as if it we're a red-hot hammer pressed against it. Ivan looked back from his desk, having heard Matthews cry and immediately saw it.

"Matvey?" He called as he stood up and left his paperwork and went to the small blonde. "Where did this come from?"

Matthew quickly pulled the shirt back down to hide the bruise and faced Ivan, knowing that he would have o explain the incident to Ivan in a way that wouldn't cause ww3 on some poor idiotic male. "Some guy broke in and attacked me-"Mathew started, trying o explain.

"Vhat! And sunflower didn't tell me?" Ivan said in a panicked tone grabbing onto Matthew's shoulders "when did this happen? Who-"

"Ivan!" Matthew squeaked as he placed his hands on Ivan muscular arms before breaking down and letting salty tears fall. "I'm sorry, i-i d-didn't know h-how to say-iit!" Closing his eyes Matthew cried not wanting to look at Ivan with tears in his eyes.

"Shh, Shh, its okay, you're okay," Ivan said in a quite soothing tone as he pulled Matthew into his chest and held a shaking Mathew in his arms. Rubbing Matthews upper back Ivan sat down on the bed and pulled Matthew onto his lap. Ivan listened to Matthew as he told him about what had happened and how America visiting was what saved him. Ivan wanted to know who it was that had dared to hurt and scare his matvey! But knowing that he was unharmed Ivan kept calm and slowly rocked Matthew to sleep. Once Matthew closed his eyes and stopped shaking Ivan, with one hand, pulled the fluffy blanket over him.

"Sweet dreams sunflower" Ivan said as he carefully brushed back Matthew's hair and placed a gentle kiss to his brow. Ivan went back to his desk to finish a few more papers before going to bed himself. And before he fell asleep he imagined himself finding the bastard and beating him to a bloody pulp with his pipe.

Morning

"Ivan, time to wake up!" Matthew called as he climbed out of the warm bed, he heard Ivan turn over with a moan.

"Mmm I don't wanna!" He said childishly as he pulled the blanket over his head as if it could drown out the sounds of two alarms.

"Off!" Kumataro whined as he jumped on top the bed and searching for the phone like some rabid animal. Mathew smiled when he hit snooze on his before getting p and walking over to the sleeping Russian.

"Come on Ivan, its morning!" No answer...Matthew took a deep breath " Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa you know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there you are my love, you are my heart and we will never ever ever be apart-*"

"Nyet!" Ivan cried as he shot out of the bed and quickly rushed to get ready for the day, "of all songs to sing, vhy sing that vne?"

"Because I know that it'll get you up and out of bed," Matthew said evilly "and it's fun to blame America for him."

Ivan didn't say anything as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Brushing his teeth Ivan thought about the oncoming date, he wondered what he should get for his little matvey. With a sigh Ivan spit the foamy paste into the sink and washed his face, then changed. His attire was simple yet still professional. Black slacks with a cream coloured shirt and a beige leather jacket to complete it. Normally he never really cared about what he wore, but he wanted to impress his sunflower.

"Ivan?" Matthew called from the other side of the door.

"Da?"

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm going to quickly run out and grab some pens and pencils."

"..."

"Ivan?"

"...aren't they going to have some at the meeting?"

"Yeah but there's never any ink in mine...and the pencils break..."

Ivan covered his mouth with his hand trying to smother a giggle. He tried. He failed. Miserably.

"Don't laugh at me~" Matthew whined with a smile. Before looking to jiro.

"Stay."

"All right kumi, just behave." Matthew said with a nod before leaving with a mug of maple tea. Ivan heard the door open and close as he exited the bathroom adjust his jacket and made sure his scarf was on. He picked up his folder and notebook and put them into his bag and turned off most of the lights, leaving on one for the bear.

(Quick time skip)

Ivan fiddled with his thumbs. The meeting had started and Matthew still wasn't there. And to make matter worse, no one noticed! He knew that Mathew only going to a store across the street so why was it taking him so long. Thoughts of what Matthew went trough the other day ran in his mind. With fist clenched he listened hoping that Matthew would hurry up, or that someone else would notice. France, England even America, he couldn't be the only one who cared! England stood up to say something when they heard the door handle jiggling as if someone was trying to get in.

"Aiya!"

Mein gott its a ghost!" Prussia yelled.

"What!? Oh man, where's the ghost busters when you need them?"

"Oh fer crying out loud America, there no such thing as ghosts!"

'Jiggle'

"Ahh, brother, sister! I'm scared!" Ukraine cried as he lunged from her seat to Belarus, who looked ready to murder.

"Kolkolkolkol." Ivan laughed as he stood up and calmly walked to the door puling out his pipe. He slowly reached for the handle, sensing everyone's concern, and yanked the door open and swinging his pipe.

"Eh!"

Crunch! Ivan hit the wall instead of Matthew! He felt relived. He didn't see who it was until he swung and couldn't stop

"Who's that?" Germany said, as he walked forwards with an Italian hiding behind him.

"Damn it America, yer going to pay!" Cuba yelled as he punched what the others thought to be the wall before Ivan heard a small whimper and the sound of a body falling to the ground.

"What did I do?" America yelled just as he realized something. "Damn it, how could I be so stupid! Matthew!"

Everyone looked at one another in confusion, some realized who it was faster than the others, but no one noticed when Ivan went after Cuba. No one noticed as they left, that Matthew was still out cold on the floor.

(Ivan's point of view)

Damn it you ублюдок (ublyudok, bastard/mongrel)!" Ivan growled as he swung his pipe at Cuba's head, who dodged it screaming out that he was sorry and mistook him for America. Ivan grabbed Cuba by the neck and said "if you ever hurt him again I will crush your skull and use it for vin, understand?"

"Yes, I understand!"

"Good now next time you see Canada, you better apologize!"

"yeah, I will, I must go now!" Cuba said as he quickly ran off giving Ivan snarl. Ivan would have liked to hit him more but needed to return to Matthew who was hurt. Running back to the meeting room Ivan found Matthew who had woken up and was rubbing his head.

"Ivan?" Matthew said questionably "why are there two of you?"

Ivan looked side to side before say "matvey, there is only one of me."

"eh, ohh that makes sense…" Matthew said simply.

"Raise your arm" Ivan commanded gently. Matthew did and Ivan scooped him up bridle style and carried him back to their room. Ivan was worried. Matthew showed no real sign of really being there with him as he lowered him onto the bed and went o to get the first aid kit.

"Ivan?"

"da?"

Matthew took a slow and deep breath and asked. "Do you…do you think im pathetic?" "

"nyet! you are not weak…I may have said so once but you showed me your strength." Ivan said truthfully, "what makes you ask?"

"No reason-"

"matvey do not lie to me."

"…I heard some of the others say things like 'who is he, He must be so weak to get beaten up by Cuba, he's pathetic he's-h-he's w-worthless'." Ivan hugged the blonde and rubbed his back.

"Little matvye is not weak or worthless. He is strong and is everything to me."

Matthew pulled back with tears in his eyes and smiled with a small 'thank you" before planting a soft and chaste kiss on Ivan's dry lips. Ivan closed his eyes enjoying how soft Matthew lips were compared to his own. Just as Matthew pulled away Ivan pulled Matthew closer and roughly pressed his lips back onto Matthews. Ivan leaned over Matthew who was now on his back at this point. Matthew held tighlty onto Ivan's scarf as it was lifeline for them.

"Non, why me?"

The two nations broke apart startled as they had forgotten about the little polar bear. Ivan looked down at Matthew who was blushing, while Ivan couldn't help but laugh. "d-don't laugh Ivan!"

"Having fun are we?"

"kuma!"

"careful you're turning French."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything aside from a recipe for bannock....which has nothing to do with this chapter....oh well, more to come!  
> And KUMA behave!!!  
> (( NUVVER!!! ))  
> *Whispers* I don't own Jb and he's american!!! Believe me!!!!.....Ok fine, but during the olympics there was a bet made that jb would go to the loser between America and Canada! They lost!!!


	17. Home

The next day after an uneventful meeting

Ivan watched as his sister, Ukraine, talked to Matthew about how happy she was that he and Ivan got alone...even though she had found out about it in a very...interesting way. After their night make out session kuma ran out the unlocked door with Matthew running after him, and of course, he ran into Ukraine. At first she was worried with Matthew being flustered and panting with Ivan walking out from the room he had just been in. But after a few things were explained, she became thrilled. Ivan had not only found a friend but someone who he was fond of!

"Hello Russia"

Ivan turned away to look at who ever had dared to interrupted his thoughts. "What do you want France?"

France just sighed before looking him in the eyes. "I am aware of you having relations with my son, but I just want you to know something-"

"What can you tell me Francis, you barely remember his existence." Ivan said coldly.

The French man shrunk in on himself in fear, "just that he is easily discouraged...and it does not help that even his own family forgets him." French looked past Ivan to Matthew who was still talking to Ukraine. "He cares about you a lot...and I have seen the way he looks at you this past meeting...I just hope that you see how important it is for him to have someone in his life who won't forget him."

Ivan didn't say anything as he processed the words, it made sense, normally the other nations wouldn't have let words get to them, and it was more the physical act of hate that bothered them. But Matthew had been in tears over having people look down on him, even though he consistently tried so hard to do good for others. Matthew didn't have a strong connection with others aside from brief moments when he is remembered, so he craves attention.

"And of course, if you do hurt him...well, i do not wish to be in your shoes when you have America, anglteere and I after you, oi."

Ivan smiled, "careful, I have my pipe again today~"

France's eyes went round as he stepped back to talk with Spain and Prussia. the three of them discussed something that Ivan couldn't hear but it seemed important. With a sigh he looked back towards his boyfriend and sister who were still smiling. Ivan walked over with a smile. "Privet (hello), I believe that we must return to our room for the evening."

"Okei~dokie!" Ukraine giggled as she flung her arms around her brother. She was at the height of his chest so he had to bend down to return her affections gesture. "Have fun!"

Both the with winter nations blushed as she waved good-bye to them. With a sigh from Matthew he reached out and took Ivan's hand to pull him alone side him. "I'm glad that she approves." Matthew said honestly, as he walked towards their room.

"da, my little sunflower." Ivan replied as he scooped Matthew up into his arms as if he were a bride.

Matthew giggled as he was carried back into their room, "do you want to start packing now or tomorrow before leaving?"

Ivan placed Matthew back down onto his feet and closed the door thinking. "Now, and make sure you have all paperwork."

Matthew sighed as he looked towards kumataru who was staring at the fridge. "I-"

"Hungary!' the bear interrupted as he clawed at the fridge door.

They both went to the door hoping that there was no damage down. "kuma hold on, i will feed you," Matthew said as he picked up his lifelong friends while Ivan opened the door looking for some fish.

"маленький нарушитель (malen'kiy narushitel' little troublemaker) Ivan said giving the bear in Matthew's arms a glare.

"Food,"

Matthew smiled before pacing a kiss onto jiro's furry head, "I know."

"Here's the fish" Ivan said as he pulled out to plate that was wrapped in tin foil; he placed it down on the floor while Matthew placed kuma down. "Hug?" Ivan asked as Matthew looked sad.

Startled, Matthew looked up at Ivan with a fake smile that Ivan didn't notice, "sure," Matthew then stepped into the Russians open arms smiling happily before they packed and went to sleep with kuma hugging onto Matthew's arm using his shoulder like a pillow.

Ivan fell asleep on his side watching Matthew fall asleep before closing his own eyes and surrendering to a dreamless sleep.

(Next day on the plane)

Matthew wanted to slap someone...with a hockey stick and a fire hydrant...maybe a train to for good measure. The air port security gave him issues about puma not being on a leash or in a cage. Again. It took him longer then it did for Ivan to go through security even with them asking to do a 'random' strip search on him. Matthew wasn't sure if it was a good thing that they focused more on kuma. But when he showed them his papers, they seemed to forget about Ivan.

"matvey?" Ivan said softly interrupting the others memory train.

"Yeah?"

Ivan didn't say anything as he blushed while slowly taking Matthews hand.

"cute." kuma quietly said as he found it adorable that they still were quite shy and only showed their affection to each other privately.

"kuma." Matthew said sternly.

"Who?"

"Shut up and go to sleep..."

Ivan stifled a quite smirk as the bear snorted and promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep, as the two nations held hands they both thought about similar things...Ivan about his gift for their anniversary while Matthew thought about their anniversary date. Shortly into their flight both the nations were lulled to sleep by the sounds of the engines.

(Time skip to Canada's home)

"I'm really happy that you were able to come over." Matthew said as he unlocked the door before kuma starts to scratch at it.

"da, it will be nice break from boss and little sister wont know im here." Ivan said with a smile just before yawning.

Matthew picked up his bag and walked in with Ivan following right behind. "So umm, if you get hungry or anything feel free to look for anything you need. The kitchens to the left," Matthew began explaining the basic layout of his home so than Ivan wouldn't get too lost in the night.

"so where am I sleeping?" Ivan asked as he followed the blond who turned had led him upstairs.

Matthew pointed to a closed-door across from the bathroom, "that's the guest room, my room is the one by the bathroom if you need anything." Matthew said before opening his door to throw in his bags, "im going to make some tomato soup, so if your hungry, it will be done in a few minutes."

Ivan nodded before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to Matthew's forehead, "thank you, but I think I will go to bed. Good night солнечный свет" (sunshine/solnechnyy svet) Ivan said quietly as he picked up his bags and went into the guest room. With a yawn, Ivan quickly opened his bag and found his vodka and pajamas, not that he would use them.

(pov change)

Matthew entered the kitchen just as kuma fell of the table with a squeak. "What are you doing?'

"Thirsty."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't fill up your bowel, sorry."

"it okay" the bear replied as he watched his master put clean water into kuma's bowel and find a can of soup and a few other things that kuma couldn't name. But soon the kitchen was filled with a magical smell of soupy good-y-ness. Matthew put some of the soup into a bowel for kuma before having the rest for himself. It was warm and felt good in his stomach, he even wanted a little more as he licked the bowel clean. Matthew giggled as he thought of how silly he must have looked. Oh well. He was giddy. He and Ivan would get to go out together for a whole day. It was difficult for the two of them to show any kind of affection when they only saw each other every so often.


	18. Home

Matthew woke up the following morning feeling as high as a kite. It was their anniversary and Ivan was all his for the day. No bosses, no pager work and no kuma. Just Ivan and Matthew.

"Ivan and Matthew, sitting in a tree, f-u-c-"

"Jiro shut up!" Matthew yelped as he hurried past Ivan's room. He needed to prepare lunch and make breakfast before the sleeping Russian woke up.

"I'm not hungry." Kuma said as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you okay Kumataro?" Matthew asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "It's only-" Matthew froze as he looked at the time on the microwave. 4:56 am. "Maple."

"You got it bad~" Kuma said with a grin that reached from one ear to the next.

"..."

"Matvey? Is something wrong?"

Matthew jumped as he turned to see Ivan wrapped up in his blanket rubbing his eyes and holding onto his pipe. "im sorry, I thought it was later...go back to sleep."

Ivan smiled at Matthew as he walked towards the smaller Canadian and quickly gave him a kiss on his forehead, "ночь ... или это будет доброе утро? (noch' ... ili eto budet dobroye utro ?night...or would it be good morning?) Ivan said mainly to himself as he was still very tired and unable to think.

Matthew smiled as the large man lumbered away, back up the stairs to his room.

"Now what?" Kumakeroro (keroro gunso reference) the bear asked as he pawed at the air, trying to get a piece of fluff. It looked funny to Matthew; the bear was old yet still acted like a newborn cub.

"Ummm...I don't know, I could start now and just leave it in the fridge and heat it up...or go back to bed."

"Up know." Kuma said with a scowl, "might as well."

"Your right, don't do anything, but watch Ivan's door for me and come let me know if he gets up again."

"Okay, can I be like engwend?"

'You mean like the spy movies?" Matthew said as he wasn't sure what the bear was referring to.

"Yes, the 0-0 number dude."

Pausing a moment before answering Matthew imagined Kuma with the 007 theme song. He smiled, "okay, just don't wake him up." the bear nodded in reply as he quickly disappeared around the wall. "Well, time to work."

(An hour later)

Matthew was just putting the prepared food away into the fridge when he noticed the appearance of the sun. The warmth of it kissed his face gently, warming him up inside and outside. Even the smell of coffee made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Once Matthew finished his first cup of coffee, he went to make pancakes, but as bilini. Russian pancakes/ having found a recipe online for them Matthew made sure that he had everything to make them. Thankfully it was a relatively easy recipe to do, and he enjoyed making them!

After a while the smell had made its way around the house and into Ivan's room. "что…хорошо пахнет является то, что блины? (chto… khorosho pakhnet yavlyayetsya to, chto bliny/what…smells good, is that pancakes?)" He muttered as he opened his eyes to see the ceiling over him.

"shhh."

Ivan looked down towards the voice to see a curled up fur ball. "vhy are you on me?" Ivan asked as the bear lowered his head back down.

With a large yawn that showed many sharp teeth, Ivan noted, the bear responded, "I was told to make sure you didn't wake up."

"You do bad job." Ivan said, the bear was about to ask what he meant, "I'm up da? Or am I dreaming?"

Without an answer the polar bear sat up and rubbed at his eye, but leaned to the side and rolled over into the crook of Ivan's arm. "hahaha!' Ivan laughed as the bear struggled to correct himself.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Da, прости меня (prosti menya/ forgive me)"

"I don't like you…" the bear said as he finally managed to get up and moved the corner of the bed.

"You are mean bear, vhat have I done to you?" Ivan asked in a whining tone. The bear didn't respond and instead, decided to clean himself. Namely, his privets. So with the image forever burned into his eyes, Ivan got out of bed and quickly found his suitcase.

"Is mine."

"vhat?' Ivan asked as he turned towards the bed. Kumajiro had moved from the corner and was now curled u in the middle with part of the blanket over him.

"I said шахта (shakhta)" Kumajiro said as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Ivan wondered what the bear was referring to when his said 'mine' did he mean Matthew? With a sigh, he decided to go find the source of the smell. He went to the kitchen and peeked in.

"All done~" Matthew said happily, his back to Ivan. The small blonde then yawned and raised his arms up to stretch, while Ivan crept forwards.

"Now I have you!" Ivan said as he wrapped his arms around his sunflowers waist.

"Huh, oh morning!" Matthew said looking up at Ivan with a smile on his face.

"It smells good in here." Ivan said as he looked towards the table and saw a stack of, he was right, bilini.

"I hope they taste good, it was my first time making them." Mathew said as he led his lover towards the table.

"Da, I am sure they will taste fine."

The two nations sat in peace as the food was served, and even Kuma kept quite. As Matthew took a bit of his bilini, he felt the taste of it exploding in his mouth as he chewed it. Happily, he used honey to sweeten it for Ivan, while he used maple for his own.

"I am very impressed Matvey, these are very good!" Ivan said after swallowing his mouthful and scooping another into his mouth.

Matthew smiled as he swallowed and replied with a simple thank you. The two nations quickly finished off their breakfast and got ready for their day. Russia decided to wear something different, dark blue jeans, a white shirt and his scarf. He opted not to have his jacket as it was a hot day and he didn't want to sweat too much. He was nervous enough without needing to worry about armpit stains, taking one last look at himself in the mirror he smiled. He knew that he scared a lot of people when he smiled; they called him creepy, and psychotic. He would never let anyone know how much it hurt him. He never let people know about why his heart fell out. He didn't want to be that vulnerable. Not again...

Meanwhile Matthew was having a quick shower. It was a nice way to freshen his tired body and to clean away all traces of missed sleep. After messaging the shampoo into his hair, he took a moment to watch as the foam slid down his arms and chest, imagining if it was Ivan's hands tracing his flesh and not the bubbly suds. Blushing, Matthew shook his head a little trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. 'What the hell Mattie? What are you thinking' he thought angrily to himself.

Sex for nations was extremely dangerous. If the two parties verbally consented, then it was fine, but, if one didn't, then the country was in trouble as they would be 'invaded'. And that could destroy relationships as it breached the trust between the two. That was why; most nations didn't have sex with each other, unless it was for political reasons.

Matthew knew that America and Russia had sexual relations before; it was how the cold war started, and why Matthew become wary of the other nation. But that was in the past now. He also knew that Sweden and Finland were in a great relationship. And he hoped maybe…He and Ivan could have a relationship like theirs.

Turning the shower off Matthew stepped out onto the fuzzy bathmat and grabbed a towel that hung by the shower door. Using the towel to dry his hair as best he could, Matthew thought about how excited he was for the day. Once his hair was dry enough, Matthew wrapped the towel around his pale hips and grabbed his brush when he suddenly heard a crash coming from the spare room.

"Jiro!" he shouted. "Ivan! What was that?"

Matthew ran into the kitchen to find his bear laying on the floor with a creaked plate and spilt cookies.

"oops." the bear muttered as he rolled onto his belly and shook himself off.

"Merde, kumataro, I was worried!" Matthew said taking a step towards the bear.

"vhat in the hell-matvey!" Ivan said ending with a slight voice crake.

Matthew looked back to see a blushing Russian who was covering his eyes. confused Matthew looked down his back and saw that the towel had slipped down to show the roundness of his butt. "MERDE!" Matthew screeched as he quickly adjusted the towel and hid behind the table, he even grabbed his 'kiss the cook' apron, curtsey of his papa, Francis, for good measure. "I-im d-d-decent now..." he stuttered as he glared at the bear who was nibbling at the fallen cookies.

"Da, um...so vhat happened?"

Matthew didn't respond at he glared at the bear in answer.

"Who?"

~time skip of hour or so~

The car ride was unadventurous, thankfully as Matthew wasn't sure that he could take any more 'excitement' for the day. He was driving and very excited, he had the packed food in the back, Ivan was relaxing in his seat and Matthew was driving to a special place that Ivan would love.

"So Matvey, where is this special place?" Ivan had asked when they first got into the car.

"It's a surprise!" Matthew said with a sneaky smile as he inserted the key into the ignition. Ivan sighed at relaxed into his seat and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence. No random outburst forms a certain polar bear, no siblings trying to interrupt things, just total bliss.

After a while of driving in forestry area, Matthew pulled into a parking lot that was surrounded by a beautiful forest.

"Here we are!" Matthew said happily before stepping out of the car to grab the bags from the back.

"And vhere is here?" Ivan asked as he stepped out of the car and stretched. Reaching arms above his head, the bottom of Ivan's shirt rose up just enough to show off the smallest amount of skin. Matthew blushed as he noticed that he was staring...and that Ivan noticed his stares.

With a childish grin, Ivan stayed quite.

"u-um t-th-thi w-way." Matthew stuttered.

Ivan noticed the blondes stutter, but didn't say anything as they both began to walk onto the forest trail. The shadows on the ground gently swayed as they walked, the wind whistled at them as if sensing just how special this day was.

"i-ivan, we go off the trail slightly." Matthew said as he took a step of the trail, and pointed.

Ivan said nothing as he followed, after all, this was Canada. The northern brother could be trusted. The two winter nations continued on their way until Matthew turned and said, "I need you to cover your eyes…"

Ivan didn't say anything right away, as he hadn't heard the smaller nation, "что (chto/what)"

Matthew blushed.

Ivan wanted to grab onto the smaller blonde and kiss him, just to see how red he could get the smaller nation.

"I need you to close your eyes." He repeated. Matthew knew that this was something that Ivan would refuse…but it never hurt to try…right?

Taking a breath Ivan nodded and unwrapped a part of his scarf and used the end of it to wrap around his eyes. Reaching out, Ivan heard a small giggle, "are you laughing at me matvey?"

"so-sorry, you just look a little silly, here" Matthew said as he grabbed onto Ivan's hand, noticing the rough callouses. Ivan's hands showed how hard he had worked. Ivan's hands made Matthew think of the past and the bloodshed, and pain that Ivan had gone tough.

"perhaps we should wrap you up and see how funny you look matvey, da?"

"Next time~" Matthew joked.

Matthew wished he could have help Ivan but he was young and naïve, while Ivan had gone through much more, and seen and leant more. But, it was Matthew, who hand became the hardened mans delicate sunflower.


	19. Part 2

Matthew and Ivan walked up the slow incline slowly, as Ivan had the scarf wrapped around his eyes. Matthew quietly led the larger Russian until they came to the top of the hill when he stopped.

"Matvey?" Ivan asked, tilting his head to the side.

Matthew was silent for a second before smiling and letting go of Ivan's hands, "you can take off your scarf now!" Matthew said as he stepped back and reaching out to run his hands alone the golden petals.

"Matv-ahhh, подсолнухи! (Podsolnukhi/sunflowers)

"Yep, I heard that you loved them and I remembered this area had a really nice field so I planted a couple here. More grew then I original planted." Matthew explained as he watched Ivan rushing towards the fields with a joyful smile on his face. Ivan slow reached out towards the flowers as if afraid of touching something so delicate.

With a smile Matthew looked around and had an idea pop into his head. It was slightly childish, but...he wanted to try it. Taking of his backpack, Matthew set it down and stepped into the field, most of the flowers were just over his head so he got Ivan's attention.

"vhat is it matvey?...vhere?" Ivan said slightly confused, looking around and only seeing the sunflowers and the backpack on the ground.

"Over here." Matthew said, slowly walking backwards.

Ivan looked out at the fields and barely noticed Matthews blond curl in the sea of gold. Matthew then jumped up. "Here" before almost disappearing again.

Jump, "you have" another jump "to catch...me" Matthew said with a giggle, before ducking slightly and walking away.

Ivan quickly followed, listening for the smaller nation's breath, for something to lead him. Ivan smiled; glad to be presented with such a game as this, with Ivan being the hunter and Matthew the prey. Both were skilled hunters so their new activity would prove to be not only very fun but very competitive for the both.

"Vhere are you Matvey?" Ivan called out in sweet voice, watching the flowers as he passed them. He almost missed it. A quite giggle. Ivan slowly stalked towards the origin on the sound. Slow, quite, powerful steps. Ivan saw Matthew crouched body, sunlight framing the smaller nation, engulfing him in a bountiful light.

"Eh," Matthew jumped slightly, but stayed silent as he looked around, Ivan knew that the other wouldn't be able to see him, but Matthew would run.

He almost did.

Matthew stood up and took a step forward while Ivan leaped forward and grabbed his small lover around the waist with a triumphed laugh.

"Mine!" Ivan said whispering into the other's ear.

Matthew shivered slightly as he felt the older nation holding him close, "you got me," he said looking up as best he could to press a quick kiss onto the others chin.

"Da, now, vhat is my prize?' Ivan asked innocently.

"Hmm," Matthew took a second to think, while Ivan let go and held his hand to return to their bags.

"I'll feed you." Matthew said when they made it to their bags.

"Da?"

Matthew said nothing, instead he smiled as he grabbed the blanket from his bag and some Tupperware containers. Ivan did the same with his, which contained plastic plates, plastic cutlery and a large bottle.

The two nations sat down and opened the containers to revel a wonderful variety of food. It was enough to feed two large hungry nations.

"Ah~, Matvey makes such wonderful food!" Ivan said with a childish expression as he took a sip of vodka from his own bottle.

"Thank you Ivan," Matthew said happily as he picked up a bowl of grapes. He placed one on the tip of his tongue and felt Ivan watching him. He chewed the grape and looked towards Ivan and swallowed. He picked another, remembering the 'prize' for Ivan. "H-here" he said, with a slight stutter, as Ivan opened his mouth.

Matthew placed the grape on the Russians tongue. With a blush he watched as Ivan slowly closed his mouth on his fingers giving a quick suck before pulling away to eat the grape.

"Hmm, вкус сладкий (tastes sweet/vkus sladkiy) "Ivan said before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss his sunflowers cheek."Мой маленький подсолнух (Moy malen'kiy podsolnukh)"

Matthew nuzzled into his lovers neck before moving closer and sitting in between the Russian's legs. Matthew leaned back, feeling Ivan holding him and resting his head on Mathew shoulder.

"What does maleonkey mean?" Matthew asked, unsure of the word. He understood some basic Russian and he knew the words that Ivan usually called him like sunflower and love, but he was confused by this new word.

"маленький it means small," Ivan said closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss to Matthew neck, noticing a few goose bumps, he loosened his scarf and wrapped part of it around the other.

"So moy..malen kiy...podsolinukh, means my small sunflower?"

"Da ,is nice that you, how to say, fit in my arms so nicely da?"

"Da!" Matthew said with a sweet smile that made Ivan's heart feel like it would fly from his chest.

The two nations sat content in each others arms while Matthew alternated from feeding himself to feeding the other. When they finished their meal, the put the containers back into the bags but left the blanket out for them to lay on.

Ivan relaxed using the bag as a pillow to watch the sun slowly descending behind the flowers creating a scene of golden hope. It was the most beautiful thing Ivan had ever seen.

Matthew laid down beside him using his arm as a pillow, Matthew studied the others face, strong cheekbones, a prominent but rather attractive nose, and eyes, so much like his own, but darker. Matthew felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. With a silent groan his sat up and motioned for Ivan to stay, while he went to take the call.

'Unknown caller'

'That's strange' Matthew thought to himself, 'must be a wrong number'

"Hello?"

There was only the sound of clothes rustling. Matthew quickly blushed as he mind went down a certain perverted path, thanks to his 'papa' France. The flirtatious man had left some influence on him...

"I think you have the wrong number." Matthew said quickly blushing and he hung up. Believing the call may have been an accident butt dial (lord knows how many times Alfred butt dialed him)

"Who vas that mavtey?" Ivan asked sitting up and reaching out his hand for Matthew to help him up.

"Wrong number." Matthew said shrugging his shoulder grasping the others hand and gently pulling, but he meet resistance. "Eh?!"

Ivan pulled the smaller nation down onto his lap and held him leaning back. "Mine." Ivan said, resting him clasped arms on Matthew's lower back Matthew closed his eyes and laid his head down on Ivan's chest, listening to erratic silence. Matthew distinctively noticed Ivan petting his hair, when he suddenly felt an agonizing pain in his chest.

"Gha!" Matthew sat up hunched over clinging to his chest, shaking.

"Matvey, vhats wrong?" Ivan said concern in his eyes, while watching Matthew.

"Hm, hurts...it hurts..." Matthew mumbled before passing out.

Ivan almost didn't catch his pained sunflower, as he panicked. He laid the unconscious nation down on the blanket and used it to wrap Matthew up. He put on the two backpacks and lifted Matthew, making sure that Matthew was still breathing, before leaving the golden sea to get back to the car.

"Breath Mavtey, you'll be okay."


	20. Kuma's day of misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* Animal abuse (Mild)

~meanwhile back at Canada's home~

The door closed, cutting me off from whateverhisnameis. I wonder if he'll come back and open the door, apologetic and sad that he left me. Yea...he'd open the door and say he was sorry and hug me, but I wouldn't forgive him.

He would offer me food and to never leave me ever again...then I might forgive him.

I'm not jealous...I just don't like Russia...he's mean and scary.

I'm hungry...I feel the cold tile under the pads of my paws, and I hear the gentle clicking sound coming from my claws. I see my food, frozen seal. I lick my chops and eat. It feels good in my empty stomach, so good, that I decide to go watch TV. I walk out of the kitchen to the living room and see the remote on the couch. He climbs up into the couch and fumbles around with the controller for a few minutes before finally, turning the TV on. After I spend some time channel surfing, I end up watching some cartoons. Time passes and soon I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I close my eyes for a quick nap

.

.

.

I can't sleep

Normally I have naps in his arms, but he's not here. I'm alone. Why is he with that evil Russia, and not me? Yeah, we might not be able to remember each others names but...

He's my only friend. I look around the room and see nothing but bitter loneliness.

I jump off the couch in search of something to relax with, nothing in the kitchen, and nothing in the bathroom. I'm so bored. Soon I wonder up the stairs to see if theirs anything in what's his name's room.

Reaching the door I give it a slight push.

No movement. Damn, it's locked. He never locks me out of his room. I start to scratch the door in feeble attempts to get it to open. No luck, but just as I'm turning around, I notice 'his' room' and the doors open a little.

I smile as an evil idea hatches in my mind. I quickly run into the spare room that reeks of sunflowers and vodka. His suitcase lies to the side and his jacket is folded on the dresser. Sadly I can't reach it but...I can break a few things.

I smile evilly.

And thus, with clothes ripped and shattered, pillows torn and fluffy flying around, i sneeze as one land on my nose A cluster of emotions invade my mind. I realize my foolishness and whine.

I miss Canada! I want him home, Stupid Russia stupistupidstupid-

There's a knocking at the door. I turn towards the open door and listen more. Then i look at the window, the sun is beginning to set. Maybe, just maybe, their home and I can curl up in masters arms and whine and ask forgiveness.

But why didn't he use his key? He must have left it in a drawer or something. the knocking comes again as I hurry down the stairs, "Coming!" I shout. The knocking stops as I reach the door. Standing on my hind legs I jump and unlock the door and land on my rear with a loud thud. I'm not fat, I'm just fluffy I swear.

The door swings open and I expect master and the Russian to smile at me, but instead im greeted by a sharp kick in my chest.

"Gha!" I whimper, and watch as three large men walk in, one looks familiar but I can place his face as he takes out a metal bat. He swings it at me again, and I cry out, not bothering to hide the fact that I am a polar bear and I can talk. "Hurts...it hurts..." my vision begins to fade as he sneers and takes out a dirty sack and grabs me by the scruff of my neck and drops me in the bag into total darkness.

I'm scared...


	21. Where is he?

Ivan drove back to the Canadians home with Matthew wrapped up in the blanket laying in the back seat. Ivan was worried about him, there was noting on the news that could explain what could have been wrong. Ivan sighed, he couldn't take the nation to a hospital, there would be questions and Ivan didn't want to answer questions. Instead, he would have to call one of 'them' and hope for the best.

Once they made it back to Matthews home, Ivan pulled in, glad for the night sky and with key in hand, picked up Matthew and walked up to the front door. With slight difficulty, Ivan managed to unlock the door and without lights, made up stairs to Matthews room, and laid the shaken nation down on the soft bed.

"Kumajiro!" Ivan hollered, as he quickly undid the blanket and boys zipped hoodie. After taking of the jacket Ivan, paused at taking off Matthews buckle and pants, Matthew was burning up, he needed water and a cool towel. But Ivan faltered in his professional state of mind. 'No, I'm helping him, this is not for my benefit' Ivan thought to himself, knowing that most other nations would accuse him of attempting to rape the other or to invade Canada. But he wasn't, Ivan, with practiced fingers, undid the belt and buttons before pulling them down Matthews slender hips.

"K..." Matthew mumbled in his fitful sleep.

Ivan paused and leaned closer, trying to hear what his sunflower was saying. He couldn't hear anything but watched Matthews lips forming the words, where's...kumakichi Ivan froze. The bear hadn't responded to his call earlier.

"kumajiro, come here, I need your help" Ivan hollered again, "its Matvey!"

Still no answer, there was no 'who?' there was no sounds of the bear running or even the quite clicking sound of his nails. Ivan began to worry. He looked at Matthew who was more relaxed and cooler then he was before, so Ivan went to go find the bear.

As soon as he stepped out of the room he noticed his door was open wide and things were strewn across the floor. Papers, clothes, the blankets and pillows were torn and shredded.

Ivan went to his jacket and grabbed his pipe, thankful that whoever had done this left his jacket alone. Carrying his pipe, Ivan checked his closet and under the bed, before moving on. He was careful not to make any noise as he checked room after room. Laundry room, bathroom, Matthews room was clear. Ivan moved downstairs, and looked there. Still no sign of kumajiro or anyone else in the house, but there was some damage and the TV was on a kid channel. Ivan checked the basement but only found boxes. Perhaps of memories, or just old junk. But isn't junk a part of our memories? Ivan thought to himself. He sighed and tried to see if kumajiro was there again, but still, nothing.

Ivan was worried.

Ivan heard a thud coming from the third floor and Ivan raced up the stairs holding his pipe, ready to bash someone's head in if they dared to hurt his matvey. He could see anything, but when he went to check on Matthew, the smaller nation had fallen off the bed and was trembling holding the blanket, in attempts to cover himself.

"matvey?" Ivan asked, careful to keep the other calm and unafraid.

"Eh? Ivan...wheres kumi?" Matthew asked, eyes barely open.

Ivan wasn't sure if he should tell Matthew, but... "I don't know, I looked everywhere."

Matthew's eyes widen and teared up as he tried to stand, Ivan stepped forward to help him but Canada flinched back.

"m-matvey?" Ivan stuttered, worried that Matthew was afraid of him.

"S-sorry...i-i-" Matthew couldn't speak as he started to sob and fell down on his knees.

Ivan wrapped his arms around his lover and gently rubbed his back and rocked back and forth, like how his sister, Ukraine did for him when he was little and sad.

"It's okay, we'll find him," Ivan said, letting Matthew cry in his arms. "Do you want me to call your family?"

Matthew wailed, "Why bother? They'll wont care-hic!"

"Neyt (no), they're family, they can help!' Ivan said, taking hold of Matthews soft cheeks making him look Ivan in the eyes. "They will care, they are family!"

"That never stops them from forgetting!" Matthew yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't actually all that loud, but his heart was in it.

Ivan sighed, "I will call them whether you want me to or not, I will even call Amerika."

Ivan got up and left the room. But just as he closed the door, he shut it harder than he meant to. The door slammed.

Matthew jumped as wood clashed with wood. He felt bad, he had yelled at the one person who remembered him. 'Ivan must be pissed at me right now' Matthew thought as he curled up into a ball with the blanket around him. Tears began to gracefully slide down the Canadians cheeks.


	22. A conversation?

The phone rang once, then twice then the American answered, "How, this is the hero, how can I help you today?" Came an annoyingly chipper American.

"Da, amerika, this is Russia phoning about ca-" Ivan started before being cut off by the other nation.

"Dude! Don't talk to me, I pissed at you right now!" America said before hanging up.

Ivan bit his bottom lip in attempts not to throw the phone and grab his pipe to smash the others head. Rubbing his head he looked at a pad of paper hoping to have some luck with the Englishman.

…

The conversation ended with him being called a bloody idiot and told not to call again.

He would have to call the other member of the family. Ivan wished that he would have some luck with the flirtasoue Frenchmen.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Click-

"ello, Who iz this?"

"Ah, comrade France, it is Russia…" Ivan started and waited for the expected hang up.

"Are you still there?" France said after the momentarily hesitation.

"da! I vas expecting you to hang up."

France didn't respond for a moment before letting out a confused, "okay, and why would I ave hung up on you?"

"Both amerika and England did."

"ah, zhat makes sense, to what do I owe this pleaser, how is little Canada?"

"Not good-" Ivan began before being interrupted by a protective father figure.

"Qoui!" the French men screeched into the phone, "vhat is wrong with mon petite, ave you hurt him russia? I svear I will hurt you, you fils de pute if you ave hurt him!" France was in instant 'protect him he is my baby' mode at the possibility that Canada was being hurt.

"Nyet! I have not laid a hand on him with the intention of harm, I vould not hurt him. We were out and he started to complain of a pain and passed out." Ivan explained, wanted to get the nation over to help. "That and kumajiro is no vhere to be found."

"I will come over, let me pack a few things, I should get there sometime tomorrow" France said "and Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Thank you for caring about him." The phone call ended leave Ivan to the sounds of a beep before he too, ended the call and put the phone down. He needed to check on the other nation. He would be waking up soon.

Going up the stairs Ivan hoped that he was doing better emotionally, he couldn't stand to see the pain that his treasure was in.

~the night before~

Matthew screamed and threw a pillow at the wall and then ripped the blankets and sheets of the bed. Tears fell down his checks in anger and fear. Anger for not protecting his only friend and anger towards Ivan, fear for kumataro's safety.

He grabbed the mattress and threw it against the wall where it shagged. Clothes were flung around and Matthew could only express his anger and fear by having a tantrum. He couldn't remember when he had one, but he remembered his brothers well.

Once he ran out of things to throw he fell to his knees and cried. Ivan ran in when he heard that the fit was over and comforted to other nation before carrying him to his room that he had cleaned. Ivan sat beside his matvey and comforted the other.

"It vell be okay, we'll find him." He murmured into Matthews's ear as he watched the Canadian fall asleep. chest slowly rising and falling. Ivan watched for a few minutes before grabbing a pillow and spare blanket. He would stay close enough to help the other if need be but far enough to give Matthew space. Ivan placed the pillow on the floor and laid down covering himself with the blanket before falling asleep.


	23. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor babies :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Slight mention of animal abuse

Ivan made soup for the two of them that night. Once he turned off stove off he poured the soup into a large mug and brought to Matthew who sat huddled on the couch wrapped in a light brown blanket.

"Eat, little matvey, you will feel better" Ivan said as he held it out for Matthew to take.

Matthew looked up at Ivan with distant unseeing eyes. He looked down to the mug watching the steam swirling up as he slowly took it. The ceramic mug was warm in his hands.

"Thank you Ivan." He whispered.

Ivan forced a smile sitting on the couch beside him. "France is coming over tomorrow. He will help us find Kumajiro."

Matthew nodded, still worried for his companion. Nothing that anyone could say would make him feel better. Not until he could feel his pet's fur, or hold him close.

Ivan frowned. He wished that he could make his love feel better.

"Sunflower, tell me what I can do to help." Ivan said feeling hopeless.

Matthew didn't respond.

~perspective change~

"Damn it man!" the man yelled shrouded in darkness.

"I know it sounds messed up but just listen to this."

"All that? Just for a bear?"

The three men argued back and forth ignoring the small whines coming from the cage covered in a thick blanket.

"I want to go home!" Kumajiro whined quietly liking his bloody paw. His hind leg hurt as it laid slightly crooked on the floor. He had a couple of deep gashes on both of his sides and a loose tooth.

When he first saw the men at the door he wasn't sure what they wanted. Then he felt the kick and heard the one say something about needing to 'get back at him.' Then the door closed, they phoned someone. They hung up, then the beating started.

Needless to say he missed his calm and kind owner. He wished that he would come in and take him away whispering sweet words into his ear as he gave him platefuls of food. Pancakes, salmon, seal.

It was then that he noticed that the voices had stopped. He held his breath as the cover was lifted and pulled off of the cage.

He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light. There were three men staring at him.

"Hey, speak!" the one said close to the cage.

"Dude, you should have seen this kid. Man, those lips." He smirked.

"I don't care if he's a he or she. He's got a great looking body."

"Fine, but I'm holding this against you is something happens."

"Besides he had that Russian asshole, who got you good, by his side constantly."

The man winced remembering that way that his head stung after the metal pipe hit him.

"I'll think of something Lucio."

"Sure you will." Lucio said leaning back slightly. Kumajiro got a look at him seeing the brown-eyed man. He was the dangerous one. He was the brain of the three. The other two, were just, muscles.

Thinking, Kuma remembered at the airport a year ago. The guy who thought his owner was a girl. He growled, teeth bared and hackles raised as he pushed himself up with his front legs.

The men looked at him.

"Dumb heads." kumajiro said, not bothering to hide his speaking ability, they already knew that he could talk.

Lucio stared at him, "holy shi-"

"Told you man! He can talk!"

"Did he just insult us?" the one asked with a plain expression on his face. Kuma thought he looked dumb. It took the men a moment to process the words that they had heard.

And when they did, kuma felt his arms give out as he flopped forward.

"oof-"

"Whatever, do whatever you want Allen." Lucio said as he went back to the table and grabbed a pair of sunglasses, before heading over to a small fridge to grab a beer.

Allen smirked as he looked to kuma.

"We're going to have some fun!"

Kuma let loose a weak growl before hear the sound of metal against metal. He looked to the source of the loud sound. The other man, he didn't know his name, but he had messy blonde hair and he had a scar on his cheek.

Kuma gulped.

~return~

Matthew looked up in fear at Ivan before whimpering, "It's happening again!"

"What is-Matvey!" Ivan cired as Matthew yellowed out in pain before passing out. Ivan Knelt and checked him for any markings. There was nothing, it's as if it was all in his head. Ivan could only tell that it had something to do with Kuma disappearing. Ivan cradled Matthew and kissed his temple as he picked him up and placed him back in the bed.

He stepped out of the room with the soup to do some thinking and waiting. Someone…was going to pay very dearly for hurting his sweet sunflower. He watched as the time went by. He couldn't help and he hated it. He didn't know how to help the other nation nor did he understand what was happening. He could only hope the France might know something.

After some time, with a now empty mug, Ivan sighed before getting up and grabbing a bottle of vodka. It wasn't his usual as he was saving his good one for later, but it would do.

Taking a long gulp of it, he felt the familiar burn of it as it glided down his throat. He smiled and had another couple of sips, glad to lose some of the heaviness of mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rectangular box. He opened it and studied the now memorized shapes that made up the necklace. He had designed most of it, then had his sister look it over and fix some details.

As soon as katy had seen it, she smiled and said it was perfect for mavtey. She redrew the sunflower and corrected the three feathers for him. Before he left, she told him that it was sweet of him to have thought of it.

A sunflower because matvey was his golden light in his lonely solitude.

The feathers, cause matvey loved them and because there were cultural important.

The little snowflakes that showed the beauty of snow.

The way that it was designed as a dream-catcher because Matthew ignored the negatives and focused on the positives in life.

Ivan loved Matthew and needed something to show it. So he took the copy of the sketch to a jeweller and had it made. When it was finished and he saw it, he knew that it was perfect. He was going to give it to Matthew on their picnic, but he didn't have the chance.

Biting his lip, Ivan closed the box and re-pocketed it before going back his matvey. With one last sip of vodka, Ivan laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close, listening to the slightly unsteady breaths and heartbeat. He fell asleep to this quite lullaby into a dreamless sleep.


	24. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter form France.  
> Kanata is speaking French to France, as he dost speak English fluently yet. He knows a couple of words here and there but it's many his Native language and french.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair note about this is yes, it is a filler chapter and the history mentioned is true. France gave up on New France (Canada) to England. I also believe that both Alfred and Matthew where darker skinned during the 'discover' but throughout the colonizing of the land they lost their color especially in the genocidal process of the schools and massacres. In some schools there was a 50% of dying because of the malnutrition and abuse.   
> And the term 'Kanata' is either Huron or Iroquois for home.

France tapped his foot nervously as he sipped his wine on the plane. Ivan had called him because something had happened to Mathieu, to little Canada. Once he ended the phone call he ran out of his home to his private plane. He stopped halfway when he realised that he didn't even have shoes on. He went back and packed his bags and called his boss to tell him that he was going on vacation to visit family.

Now he anxiously waited on the plane to Canada to see his child and Russia. Of course he had accepted their relationship but Ivan calling him saying that something was wrong with Mathieu concerned him.

If Russia had harmed his child in any way, he would declare war regardless of the consequences!

He just wanted Mathieu to be happy. God knows how Matthew (and Alfred) had suffered because of him and England.

He remembered when he had to give up Matthew to England. He remembered how Mathiew screamed and cried, begging to be forgiven, that he would be a good boy.

Mathieu was too young to really understand that it wasn't because of him that France had to give him up. No it was war and money and politics that forced Francis to give the boy to England.

Francis's eyes began to tear up. He sniffed and whipped away all traces of emotions from his eyes and began to think about other stuff. He looked out the window and remembered the day that he meet little Kanata.

Francis stepped onto the beach of the new land. He smiled as he saw the Natives approaching. "Bonjour!" He said happily and waved while bowing slightly.

His companions lowered their heads respectfully while the Natives approached cautisly.

He stood back up an d removed his hat and noticed one of the natives, a young child, approaching.

This child, dark of skin with black hair and an odd little curl that sprouted in front of his face, walked closer holding a spear.

Francis knelt down as the child came closer to him.

The child smiled and said something in a language that Francis didn't understand. He heard the word Kanata and that was it.

Francis smiled and said slowly, "We come with good intentions, are you the representative of this land?"

The boy didn't say anything and instead started at Francis's hat with a large puffy blue feather. It bounced slowly with the wind. Francis smiled and picked the feather out of his hat and held it out to the child.

"A gift yes? To show good relationship."

The child looked at him and took the feather in one hand and watched it as he waved it around. He giggled and smiled at Francis before stepping back and waving it high for the Natives to see.

Francis watched as the Natives all relaxed and smiled. He cleared his throat to get the child attention once again. Once he had the violet-blue eyes on him he pointed to himself and said 'Francis' a few times.

The child understood quickly and point to him and said "Frwancy!"

Then he pointed to himself and gave his name, "Kanata!"

Francis smiled and pointed to him and said, "New France."

The two of them had gotten along well…for a while, Francis taught New France his language and gave gifts. He learned that the child was a boy who loved his people. And that he had a pet polar bear that never left his side.

But of course, France had to leave often to deal with his own country. He would be gone for long periods of time and missed the boy who smiled and called him 'big brother fwance' with his adorable face.

But then the damn English man fought with him for the boy when he already had his own little brother. Then after the war, Francis's boss said that they could no longer keep Canada and that they had to give him up.

France was horrified at it. He cried on the way there to say good bye and to give him to Britain.

France had Canada in his lap and sang a French lullaby while rocking him. He rubbed the boys back while waiting for Britain to come take him away.

"OI!"

France nearly burst into tears then. He and Canada looked to see Britain coming.

"Ello, black sheep of Europe." Francis spat while standing up holding onto Canada who looked at the two confusedly. He learned French not English!

Britain's eyebrow twitched and Canada giggled, it was so big! He felt himself being put on the ground as the stranger knelt down and took his hand and pulled him to close.

Kanata tried to pull back and cried out, "Papa, I'm scared! Tell him to let me go!"

Francis said, "I am sorry, you must go with Britain now."

"What? But you said Britain was a bad man! Why are you punishing me? Was I a bad boy, did I make you mad? I'm sorry forgive me! Don't let him take me! I'm scared, I wanna go home!" Kanata screamed and cried as Britain picked him up and held him

"Come on child, you are now one of my colonies! Isn't that exciting?" Britain said while trying to calm the boy down.

Francis turned away and felt the tears fall as he heard Canada begging for him to take him back. To save him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"I can not take care of a barren wasteland, He's your responsibility now"

Kanata was hurt, 'a barren wasteland' he wasn't wanted? Kanata cried and screamed for hours until he could only croak and not move.

Francis left him and went home where he was bed ridden for months at the loss of his little brother.

Francis had made a grave mistake.

He wouldn't make it ever again.

He needed to help Canada, the Nation who had been torn apart and left on his own to try and fix himself.

*Kanata - Huron or Iroquoian word for home or villiage.


	25. Father and Son?

Knock-Knock.

Ivan flipped the last pancake onto the plate before turning off the stove and, put the plate onto a tray before going to open the door. Opening it, Ivan peered out and was happy to see France. He opened the floor fully and stepped back allowing Francis entry.

"Russia? How is Matheiu? Where is He?"

Ivan held up his hands to silence the other nation,

"Matvei is fine for now, he is upstairs in his room. If you could, please bring up the tray with food up to matvey. I will get your bags."

France nodded and went to grab Matthew's breakfast before going up. Upon reaching the door, Francis slowly opened the door and looked to see Matthew leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"Metheiu? How are you doing? " Francis asked as he walked in.

"Papa? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Ivan said you were not feeling well… I came right away."

"I see that papa…You have a few misplaced hairs" Matthew said with a smile.

It was true…Francis had fallen asleep on the plane and didn't bother to fix it.

"you were more important. Now tell me, what has happened to cause this?"

Matthew took a moment to think it over.

"I think it is because someone took Kumakiki…I get these pain and it is as if someone is beating me, the first time it felt like a kick in my chest and then, a taser. It happens every so often, I think there hurting him! I just him back!" Matthew clenched the bedsheets and started to cry. Kuma was always with him.

Francis put the tray done on the night table so he could sit down and hold his son for a while. He needed to comfort Matthew, it was easy to forget how young Matthew was at times. He was so mature and quite, his age and very existence were sometimes missed.

Matthew was so strong. Francis thought. He remembered the horrible things Matthew went through, the pain he went through and how quickly he forgave.

"it is all right my sweet, papa is here. Let it all out.

Ivan peeked into the bedroom to check in on the two, he had put Francis's bags in the hallway by the door. He wanted to step in, but he knew that Matthew didn't need him right now. Matthew needed his father figure for now. He would wait and then when they were all calm, they would figure out how to find Kuma and what to do to whoever hurt the bear, and in turn, hurt his sunflower.

Oh yes. There would be Hell to pay. And Ivan would make it last, and last, and hurt. However, Ivan did feel a slight shiver go up and down his spine as he remembered that it would not just be him…it would be France, England, and America that would want their revenge. Not to mention what the other Nations would do in regards to the possibility of being found out.

It would be an interesting event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up now!  
> I am working one getting one more chapter out before November as I am participating in NaNoWriMo. So if you don't hear back from me for a bit that's why.


	26. Father and Son bounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Ivan wrote a note for the two others to let them know that he was going to go shopping for some groceries and some new clothes as Kuma had chewed them up, and he needed to call his boss to let him know that he might stay longer. He left the note on the kitchen table.

Grabbing his wallet, thankful that he had changed most of his money to the Canadian dollar, Ivan stepped out and locked the door. (Matthew had given him a spare key to use while he was visiting).

The weather did not match the mood as the sun offered warmth with no wind to cool off. Ivan sighed, he couldn't find much that could help him find out who was hurting both Kuma and his Matthew.

Getting into Matthew's car, Ivan started it and drove off.

Matthew and Francie's both heard the car leaving the drive way. Sniffing, Matthew nuzzled into his papa's shoulder. He was glad, thankful for Ivan's support but Ivan didn't know his history, he didn't fully understand what it was like to have a life-long companion.

"Have you been in contact with your brother?" Francis asked as he rubbed Matthew's back.

Matthew shook his head, "Not really… He won't approve of my being with Ivan…"

"That is true, but I am sure that when he sees how much you two love each other he will learn to accept it. If not, I can always persuade him."

"Papa non, I can live without his approval of my dating choices."

"Of course," Francis cooed. "But you shouldn't have to try to gain his approval, he should see that your happy and be happy for you."

"Oui, papa-" Matthew jerked to the side and leaned forward.

Francis blinked in suppose as he saw a long red line forming. He quickly moved to pull Matthew's shirt up and saw that their was a long, shallow cut along Matthew's pale back.

Matthew shook and clenched his teeth. The pain subsided after a few minutes and his breathing returned to normal.

"Matthew, it's the bind you share with kumajiro."

"What do you mean?"

"A bond between Nation's and their companions can be the most powerful bond, but it can also be the most deadly. I have had a few before with my bird and even a human girl."

"Joan, right?"

Francis nodded, "yes, and it can be wonderful, our love for each other was damn-near unbreakable, but it comes at a terrible price. You feel each other's love and you can see things from their perspective, but you can also feel their pain.

Joan was burnt more than once, and I felt it. I felt every blister and lick of flame but there was nothing to show for it. But she cut off our link before she died. You see, if she didn't I may have died as well."

"What are you saying papa?" Matthew asked.

"I'm saying, that as long as Kuma doesn't know that you're hurting with him, you have a chance. To cut a bond is to die. Joan died for me, as Kuma would for you if he knew."

Matthew was horrified. He couldn't lose his best friend.

"You may be able to find him. It's just a feeling that you have, you can see through his eyes, I could hear what she heard and see through her eyes. You should be able to as well."

"You mean I can find him!?" Matthew asked with hope in his voice.

"Possibly, but it's difficult to do, while I was able to, it was difficult and I would only do so for a minute or two before I got sick."

Matthew understood. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Because, once you do, Kuma will know how to cut your link. You must only do so as a last resort, but you should be able to sense his presence without alerting him to knowing that he can cut the link to save you from pain."

Matthew nodded, "I will."

It was a chance! A risky one, but it was better than hiding in his room waiting.

Matthew studied the map and circled a few places that one could hide with a bear. Only a few places stick out to him. An old farm that no one used, a warehouse, and an abandoned hotel.

"Where would you go, if you were them Matvey?" Ivan asked, his chin resting on his interlocked fingers. He stared at the map and Matthew who looked slightly better, as if having hope restored a piece of Matthew.

Matthew drew in a breath and exhaled while he took that second to think. "Not the hotel, it's still busy because of its location and it's fenced off, the warehouse possibly, but there's still security there." He crossed of the hotel and but a question mark by the warehouse.

"This leaves us with the farm." Ivan said as he agreed with Matthew.

"Yeah… the main part of it was burned down and it hasn't been visited since."

"I think we have our goal."

Matthew nodded, 'Kuma, I'm coming for you. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light in this dark tale!
> 
> I was trying to think of a way to help them find Kuma and I had this head cannon about the nations and the humans who they 'fall in love' with, or more like have a power connection. It's like a soulmate type thing and it would enable a 'human' to live a longer life (Not immortal) but instead of an average lifespan of 75 years they would be able to live for 100-150 years as long as they are not killed by man or illness.
> 
> But with Kuma and Canada, it's slightly different. Kuma is a part of the Nation just as much as Matthew is Canada. They are two parts of the same coin, so yeah.
> 
> Course, It's just a thought.
> 
> Until next time~ Meow!


	27. Call

Kuma's battered body shook as the men unlocked the small cage he was in and some raw chicken was thrown in. He ignored it till they left him in the corner. They were too busy with a game of cards to pay attention to him as one of the cuts became infected. He worried about his boy.

"Damn it, ye lying cheater!"

"Why would I cheat?"

"Can't we just sell it?"

"Oh, right sell the talking bear who can spill everything!"

Kuma ignored him just wanting to sleep without dreams of any of them 'ravaging' his boy as one put it. He moved to the other side of the cage and closed his eyes to sleep.

Ivan leaned away from the table as he polished his rifle wich was in pieces while he worked at forming a plan in his head. They would have to be in the barn as the house had burnt down. He smelt food before he heard Matthew coming in.

"Francis and I made dinner."

Ivan nodded as he decided on a plan. He would ask them for their opinion after dinner.

Ivan got up and went with them to the dining room table.

It was freshly caught and smoked salmon with baked potatoes and a few side dishes, the table was set for them already. Ivan had to appreciate the smell and sight of the meal.

"It looks wonderful." Ivan complemented as he pulled out a chair for Matthew.

Matthew smiled slightly and sat down, Ivan sat beside him while Francis sat across from them.

None of them went to speak while they helped themselves, filling their plates with fish, potatoes, salad and rice. It was a large amount of food, their bodies required more substance than the average person.

After they finished and the plates were cleared, Ivan had Matthew and Francis sit down to start explaining the plane to them.

It was simple really.

Francis and Matthew where to go around back get in a sneak Kuma out. Ivan would distract the others near the front. They would then have select members of the Canadian military jump in and assist them if need be. As far as any of them knew, Kuma's kidnappers were just a bunch of drunks-

Matthew fell to the floor.

Both Ivan and Francis dived to prevent Matthew from hitting his head on the table.

Ivan noted a spot on Matthew's shoulder that felt almost hot to the touch.

"Mattoui?!" Francis pulled Matthew close to his chest cradling him.

"Bring him upstairs to the bed," Ivan ordered Francis who immediately lifted Matthew up and ran out to go do as asked.

Ivan grabbed his cell putting it in his pocket and followed. He planned on trying to get in contact with either America or England. He hadn't told Matthew that he didn't want him going on the rescue mission with them. He wanted the others instead.

Not because he thought Matthew was weak, no he knew Matthew was strong and good with a gun.

But because of the bond between Matthew and Kuma. Matthew could pass out or blow their cover by accident. He couldn't risk having Matthew get hurt or held hostage. His plan was simple and needed those who could sneak in and get out without a problem.

He found Francis and Matthew in the bedroom.

Matthew was struggling to breathe, possible cracked rib or crushed lung or windpipe?

Francis pushed Matthew down on the bed and raised his shirt to check.

Ivan rushed in to Matthew's side just in time to see that it was in fact, a crushed lung. Ivan sat down on the side of the bed and held Matthew's hand. The lung would heal on its own.

"Stay with him, I'll call the others," Francis said as he stood up.

Shocked, Ivan questioned, "How did you..."

Francis bit his lip, "He can't come, he has to stay and trust us."

Ivan nodded as he turned to Matthew ignoring Francis while he left them alone.

"I-Ivan." Matthew whimpered, a little bit of blood trailing down Matthew chin from a bit lip," H-h-hurts!"

Ivan frowned, and kissed Matthew's forehead, "I know it hurts, just breath. I'm right here."

It hurt Ivan to watch Matthew in pain. Yeah, he had seen thousands of people in worse conditions, but none he cared about so much. Matthew made him smile and laugh with unexpected and shy kisses.

Matthew clung to Ivan shaking. Lest, he did so with one arm. He feared the other felt dislocated and broken. It would feel normal after a while, maybe an hour or two?

Ivan laid down and held Matthew close.

The two of them laid there for the night, falling asleep after a couple of hours, Matthew fell asleep once the pain subsided.

Ivan forced himself to stay awake for awhile longer before grabbing the quilt at the bottom of the bed and laid it over the both of them.

Meanwhile, Francis sat at the table using Matthew's phone to call first Arthur.

"Canada?" Arthur asked hesitantly like he couldn't remember the name properly.

"Non, it is me, mon cheir, do NOT hang up on me," Francis warned, "I need to talk to you about our babe Matthew."

Arthur sighed, "Did you turn him into a pervert like you?"

"Of course not, anyways. You need to come here, Kuma, Matthew's polar bear has been kidnapped."

Silence

"Arthur, did you hear me?"

"Yes, but what do you mea-"

"As I said, Kuma has been kidnapped and we need to get him back."

Francis quickly explained what was happening.

"Alright, I'll grab a few things and head on my way."

"Good, Ivan has made a plan and I'll fill you in when you get here."

Arthur hung up leaving Francis to call Alfred. Francis looked for the wine before that call.

"Matthew needs you to be his hero and big brother. And do not give Ivan grief, he has been nothing but perfect with Matthew."

"But!"

"Non, get your fat hamburger filled ass up here by morning or so help me, I'll take her back!" Francis threatened Alfred who definitely complained a lot about Matthew being with Ivan.

"No, you can't take her, I'll be there! I promise!" Alfred whined having startled (Scared) awake by Francis's call.

"Good, I'll see you in the morning."

Francis hung up and put the phone down before rubbing his temples. god, why did he have to deal with such a difficult family? He had grabbed a wine glass but decided to screw it. He uncorked the wine and drank it straight from the bottle.

"I am going to regret that in the morning." He said as he went to the couch and continued to drink it till the bottle was empty.


	28. Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, story is almost over... okay... not so fun. But I will start a new story or two. I hope that you continue with me till the end here and join me for new adventures.

"I'm going!" Matthew shouted as Ivan explained to him what the plan was. It wasn't fair!  
"No, your not! It's not safe Matthew, listen to me on this!" Ivan replied, his voice getting louder towards the end. This conversation had been going on for awhile now, Ivan understood where Matthew was coming from. But it really was too dangerous.  
"I did listen and I'm still going!" Matthew retorted, "I'm not staying behind, I have to save Kuma!"  
"That's why I want you to stay here! You have to trust me. You trust me right?" Ivan tried, maybe Matthew would calm down enough to let this register.  
Matthew paused a second and took a breath before replying, "I do trust you. But Kuma doesn't. He won't come to you! He-"  
Noticing how Matthew didn't finish, he went to the chair to sit and crossed his arms, "Barley remembers you, I know that. Give me something with your scent, a hoodie perhaps. I'll take that so Kuma will come to something familiar and you will stay here. That's final."  
"I can't abandon him!"  
"Your not, this is being smart. If they hurt him while we're there and you drop, we might be found out and Kuma will be hurt more. They're doing this to force you to do what they want."  
"B-b-" Matthew started to tear up, his stomach still hurts from hunger. While he is, Kuma went with small amounts of food.  
"I do not mean to disrespect your ability to fight Matvei. I've seen you shot and I know that you can take care of yourself but this is different. They have the most effective weapon against you-"  
Matthew had enough, he snapped at Ivan knowing that he'd regret his words later. "Kumachacha's the only thing in this world I care about! You don't understand, he's never abandoned me while you mistook me for a chair before!"  
"By accident!" Ivan stood up and walked over to Matthew. The both of them were angry at that point and toothpaste was a bitch to put back in the tube. "Do you think I intentionally did so?"  
"With your fat ass, you probably sat down in the first chair you could all these years!"  
"Well, at least, people acknowledge me!" Ivan instantly regretted the words, not only because he knew that he never wanted to say something like that to Matthew but because he saw how terrifying Matthew was.  
"I hate you!" Matthew yelled, hand sore and slightly red from having slapped Ivan. He tried. He really did try to get people to see him. He was good. He always tried to get along with everyone regardless of peace or war. He even tried being late intentionally, okay yeah sometimes he was late because something happened, but even then! No one noticed or cared, fuck it he'd take them yelling at him if it meant they noticed him!  
Francis intervened, having been on the other side of the house avoiding them, "You two stop it now! Apologize to each other or go cool off and then say you're sorry!"  
Neither of them could then. Ivan's temper was flaring up while Matthew didn't know if he could take back his words. One stomped away while the other ran with tears. It wasn't difficult to determine wich one was which.  
It all started because of a single letter.  
~That morning~  
Francis was in the kitchen preparing pancakes, crepes and a few other wonderful treats while Ivan drank coffee at the table going over his plans.  
Matthew was just walking in holding a towel in his mouth. Kuma lost a tooth or broke one.  
"How bad is it now?" Ivan asked looking up from his plans. His coffee had extra sugar as Matthew woke up during the night coughing up blood that nearly choked him. It was a difficult night and Ivan thought it was an internal injury until he saw a tooth among the blood.  
Both Francis and Ivan agreed to not let Matthew be alone for long. Who knew what Matthew could be doing at any given point.   
"S'not bad." His words were muffled but Ivan got the point. He was concerned as to why Matthew wasn't healing faster. It had to be Kuma needing the energy.  
Matthew then mentioned a letter taped to the door, but the other two didn't understand. He held ut up. The letter was simple. 'Matt' was written neatly on the front.   
No one called Matthew Matt aside from his brother who did not have neat writing like that.   
But what was most concerning about the letter, was the tapped white with red tipped fur on the back.  
~  
Long story short, the letter said that they'd give the bear back if Matthew and Ivan went to their specified location alone a week from then, if not, they kill Kuma slowly.  
Then, Ivan started to explain the plan to Matthew and Francis for their opinion. That's when Matthew noticed that he wasn't a part of the plan. You can imagine how well that went. Ivan said that Matthew couldn't come and Matthew felt a million different things all at the same time.  
How could Ivan tell him that he has to stay home while his only companion is getting hurt and could be killed! Did Ivan not think he was capable of fighting or that he'd be a burden?  
The argument started off simple enough wich leads to their current disagreement.  
"At least, people acknowledge me!"  
"I hate you!"  
Matthew ran outside to the little forest behind his house. He ran into the trees gliding around the tree trunks with ease. The only proof of his presence was the sobs that escaped him.   
"Stupid Ivan! Kuma needs me!" Matthew sobbed as he stopped and fell to his knees. He couldn't abandon someone he cared about, and Kuma would be devastated if Matthew wasn't the one to be there for him.  
He would have to make a decision that could be a disaster or it could work.  
~  
Ivan hated that he had such a hard time saying what needed to be said. He understood what Matthew felt and how he wanted to be there for someone he cared about. He wanted Matthew to know that he didn't mean to have said anything like that-  
The door opened and in came the rest of Matevei's family. Alfred and Arthur came in one with a grim expression and the other a more happy-go-lucky smile that was inappropriate for the current situation.  
"Yo! The hero's here!"  
"Keep it down would you!"


End file.
